Supernatural, Extraterrestrial
by AbsoluteAnarchy
Summary: A series of paranormal/mythological Oneshots. In each installment, one of our artists isn't entirely human... How dangerous is it to fall in love with another species? WARNING: SasoDei/DeiSaso & other Akatsuki pairings. Don't like? Don't read. AU.
1. The Merman

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Akatsuki or any of the characters/concepts featured. All characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

**WARNING:** There is a reason that this is rated M, though it isn't a traditional full-on Lemon cake. It's more...partially Lemon. But if you don't like it, you don't have to read. I understand, and I hope you like the rest of it. :D

* * *

It was dark.

Sasori couldn't sleep.

As with many nights, the constant rocking of the ship kept him awake. Unlike the rest of the crew, he wasn't immune to it. He sat up in bed and looked around his cabin. It was empty for the most part, the only furniture being a stool and a desk, and a nightstand on which to place his smaller belongings.  
As a fisherman, he wasn't entitled to have much else.

He sighed and looked to the porthole on his left; they had been having quite a few storms lately, and the waves were becoming more and more violent. They crashed against the sides of the vessel, begging for attention, and they licked the hull with their watery mouths. It was also raining, and there were white flashes of distant lightening.

At times like these, Sasori wished he had chosen a different path; the life of a sailor was a tough one. The rest of the crew had family to return to, people they cared for and missed whilst at sea.  
The navigator had a younger brother, the mechanic had a student, the Captain had a wife and a son, and so forth.

Sasori had no one.

Despite being thirty-five, he had never married and he had never found women attractive either; both of these facts meant that he had no children. His last relative, his grandmother, had passed away soon after his departure fifteen years ago. If he returned home, all that would be waiting for him were piles upon piles of wooden puppets. It had been his passion, his art, his magnum opus. But no matter how ingenious his designs, how meticulous his carving, they would never give him the secret love that he had always wanted.

He pinched the bridge of his nose and switched on the lamp beside his bed. He listened to the thunderous cacophony outside. Tomorrow he would check the net again; he was the one who separated the different species.

He gave a wry smile.

He may not have a family, but he knew a tuna when he saw one.

Trouble was, they were catching less and less fish as time went on. They weren't a large ship, and fishing quotas were being enforced more often. It would eventually become an impossible task.

He felt something wet slide down his cheek. He scooped it up with his index finger. 'My existence is pointless,' he said, simply, studying the tear. 'I _have_ no one and therefore I _am_ no one. Utterly pointless.'

His tragic lamenting was interrupted by a furious knocking at the door and an urgent voice. 'Sasori! Sasori! Capt'n says to check the net early!'

Sasori scowled. 'Why? It's the middle of the night, Kisame.'

'I don't know, but when Pein tells you to shift your ass, you shift your ass.'

That was true.

Muttering obscenities under his breath, Sasori threw back his sheets and got out of bed. He took a deep breath, raising his arms above his head to stretch them, before going to the mirror. It had become a habit for him to check his reflection before exiting. Why, he did not know. He was hardly ever happy with what he saw anyway. His red hair was messier than usual, his skin was deathly pale, and his large, brown eyes were droopy and dark. In short, he looked awful. The only thing that could be considered a plus was that he looked like a fifteen-year-old.

Shrugging it off, he grabbed his yellow raincoat from the peg by the door, and stepped outside. He never saw the point in getting dressed for a simple routine check; he would just wear his boxers underneath. The others warned him that he would fall ill but he was past the point of giving a shit. He would be back in bed in no time anyway.

When he arrived on deck, he pulled his hood up. The ship was rocking dangerously from side to side, and waves would occasionally spill across its surface, scattering white spray everywhere. Anyone else would have been petrified, but not Sasori. In fact, none of the crew were fazed; they had been trained to put up with such weather.  
They went about their business as usual.

Sasori looked over to the winch that was attached to the net; Kisame and Kakuzu were already in the process of lifting it. They were the two strongest crew members, physically of course. If you referred to mental capabilities, the winner was Itachi.

Said man was standing in the centre of the deck, not moving an inch despite the swaying of the ship. He was a tall, slender gentleman, with slick hair and a slicker attitude. He partly acted as the navigator and partly as a stand-in leader for Pein. He noticed the redhead and smiled at him in friendly greeting.  
Sasori grunted and walked to his place.  
He leaned against the winch and waited for the net to be brought onto the deck.

Kisame peered over the side of the ship as it rose up. He grinned, sporting rows of sharp teeth. 'We got a decent haul this time, fellas! Oh yes!'

All of the men watched as their prize was brought onto the ship.

Kisame was right.

They had been very lucky indeed; the net was bursting with all manner of marine life. The cluster of fishes began flopping about wildly as they were taken from the water, several jumping high enough to escape their fate. Their eyes bulged and their little mouths opened and closed with great speed.

Hidan whistled in appreciation. He shouted, to be heard over the roaring ocean. 'Sasori, you've got your work cut out tonight, fucker!'

The redhead watched with raised eyebrows as the net was dropped unceremoniously onto the deck, the fish spilling out everywhere with their tiny tails flapping. They sprang around like tiddlywinks. Sasori was also fairly sure that he saw a squid nestled in there as well.

'Kakuzu, you bastard, you let go too soon!' yelled Kisame, shooting his co-worker a harsh glare.

'I did no such thing; why would I risk losing this, huh? We would lose profit! You're the one who can't get a grip, Kisame!'

'Both of you; be quiet!'

All eyes turned to the Captain. He cast a critical eye on the haul, silently judging it. Then he gave his approval with a wave of his hand. 'Good work, everyone. Sasori will stay behind to sort the catch. The rest of you may retire.'

Sasori went to kneel at the fish pile. Though Pein was his close friend, he still gave the man a dirty look when his back was turned.

'Please don't look at me like that, Sasori. In return for tonight's work you will be excused tomorrow, am I clear?'

The sailor winced at the fact he had been caught. He hung his head and hurriedly pretended to sort through the fish. 'Yes, Captain.'

Pein nodded before making his way below deck to his quarters.

'Nice try, man,' said Hidan, as he passed. He gave Sasori a friendly slap on the shoulder. 'No one fucks with the Captain though.'

Sasori grimaced at the physical contact. He looked at the man's hand as though he had just used it to clean the toilets. 'Please don't touch me.'

Hidan grinned and shook his head, dismissing how weird his pal was. 'Whatever. Nighty-night, fucker!'

Sasori sighed. Soon the rest of the crew had departed and disappeared below deck, most of them intending to sleep no doubt. Perhaps Kakuzu would stay up for an extra ten minutes to finish counting his precious money, but that would be it.

Sasori was left alone with the precious fish mound.

At least the ocean had settled by now. The waves weren't as vigorous and that meant he could put down the hood of his raincoat. Growling, he began to do what he was being paid for. He started with the smallest fish, some of which were too tiny to be worth keeping. He threw those back.

All in all it wasn't that bad. They had managed to catch some haddock, cod, hake, herring, and some mackerel, along with a squid, of course. About half way through his investigation, and as he lifted a particularly big fish from the pile, Sasori discovered something that caused his brow to furrow.

It was very large fish tail, much bigger than anything he had come across so far, and it was moving, but not in a way considered normal. It wasn't flipping about frantically, instead gently waving from side to side, as though it were more intelligent.

For a brief moment Sasori thought they had somehow caught a dolphin or something.

But they travelled in pods, didn't they?

He reached out, allowing the tips of his fingers to graze the fins. Then he heard something that caused him to shuffle back a few feet, shocked.

Giggling. It was a mellifluous sound, pleasing to hear but still freaky given the circumstances.

With wide eyes, Sasori crawled back up to the fish pile and grabbed the tail again, carefully, so as not to damage it. It wiggled a little in his grasp and more giggling was heard, coy this time. Confused and a little pissed, Sasori tossed the rest of the fish aside, in order to see more of this mysterious creature that they had captured. After moving a cod, however, it became apparent that this thing was unlike any species Sasori had ever seen before.

It had skin. Soft, peachy skin, just above the tail.

Sasori's eyes wandered up a little further. As more was exposed, a single question began to form in his mind; what the fuck?  
A navel, a toned stomach, a chest, and a neck...  
Sasori stared, unsure of what to make of the situation. Another giggle was heard and the fish pile stirred. Sasori watched, shocked, as something slowly rose up from the centre.

'I've finally gone insane,' he whispered. 'I knew it would happen soon but...'

There, sitting up in front of him, was a merman.

Right in front of him, just sitting there!

It wasn't possible; mermaids and mermen where mythical beings. They were characters from children's books and movies. They were legends passed down by word of mouth and dodgy photographs! They weren't real!

Apparently they were though, and this one was gorgeous.

Sasori had spent enough time crafting puppets to recognise perfect bone structure when he saw it. Long, blonde hair hung over the creature's shoulders, making him seem quite feminine, and he had plump, pink lips. His blue eyes put the stars to shame.

Sasori was rendered speechless.

The merman tilted his head to the side, as though asking a question. Perhaps something along the lines of; why do you look so shocked?

Sasori tried to speak but no noise came out. He just sat there, floundering. 'I...I...uh...I...'

The creature smiled at him. It was a kind, sweet smile, with a hint of mischief to it. He crawled along towards the sailor, who just stared in amazement.

'What the...?'

'Hello, hm.'

'Uh...evening-'

'Are you quite well, un?'

Alright, so apparently they spoke perfect English as well. Granted, he seemed to have some odd, weirdly appealing accent, but he could form sentences with ease. Their species definitely wasn't primitive.

Sasori shook his head slowly. 'No...I've...I've gone mad...'

The merman giggled. It was girlish yet masculine at the same time, and it made Sasori's heart thump in his chest. 'You're not mad,' he said. 'I'm quite real, and you've caught me, hm...'

He moved forward until he was directly in front of Sasori, staring at him with bright eyes. All the blue in the world, from rivers, from the sky, from the ocean itself, all of it had been mixed together to create the most brilliant cobalt. 'The question is; what are you going to do with me, hm?'

Sasori went rigid. That question sounded beyond suggestive and the way this thing was looking at him made him feel strange. 'No, I'm- ah!'

The merman gently manoeuvred himself into Sasori's lap, feeling no shame in wrapping his arms around the sailor's neck. His tail curled up, the caudal fin grazing Sasori's cheek, before falling back down again onto the deck. It swayed from side to side in a playful rhythm. The scales seemed almost iridescent as the light of the moon played across their surface. It was also clear now that he had two smaller fins, one on each hip. They appeared to be pelvic fins, no doubt used for steering in water….

Sasori stared straight ahead. He had no idea what was happening; he wasn't even sure if this was real. He felt the merman's tongue press against his neck, running slowly over his jugular vein. He shivered. 'What the-'

'What is your name, sailor, hm?' asked the creature. He continued to lick the redhead's neck, all the way up to his cheek. They weren't small licks either; they were long, hungry laps.

They seemed to cause Sasori's mind and body to shut down. Had anyone else done this to him, he would have gone mad. But there was something so enticing and reassuring about the situation, that he simply answered this enquiry.

'Sasori...'

'Well, Sasori,' said the merman, who was currently tasting the sailor's collarbone. 'I am Deidara, and you may do as you please with me...'

Sasori looked down at him. As if in trance, he moved his right hand to just below the merman's navel and above his tail, where skin met scales. He rubbed the area with his thumb, and Deidara gave a loud moan of encouragement. The look he gave Sasori was so submissive, and so erotic, that the redhead found himself completely flawed by it. He repeated the action, a little more aggressive this time, and he felt pride well up inside of him as Deidara's body arched, his tail twitching with desire. The blonde pressed his cheek against the fisherman's chest, listening to his heartbeat.

Sasori swallowed the lump in his throat. What was he supposed to do with this thing?

'You may put me back in the ocean,' whispered Deidara, reading Sasori's thoughts like a book. He leaned up and licked the sailor's earlobe. 'Or you may keep me, hm. The choice is yours...'

Sasori nodded drowsily. His mind was becoming hazy and Deidara's touches were impairing his cognitive function. All of a sudden, the idea of getting rid of the merman was absolutely absurd. He couldn't bear to part with the being. Deidara smiled when he felt himself being picked up, bridal style. He nestled his head beneath Sasori's chin, his tail spilling over the redhead's arms and brushing against the deck.

Sasori wasn't fully aware of what he was doing anymore. All he wanted was to take Deidara somewhere private, somewhere where he could keep an eye on him and keep him safe.

He had forgotten about his work; half of the fish lay scattered aimlessly across the deck. They would probably end up attracting the attention of seagulls.

When he reached his cabin, Sasori had to use his bodyweight to open the door because his arms were full of merman. Once inside, he nudged it closed with his foot, and gently placed Deidara on his bed.

The creature's body almost filled the structure length-wise, his tail taking up most of it. In the light of the lamp, the scales shimmered from blue to dark purple, and then to turquoise. He sighed shakily and looked directly up at Sasori with heavy-lidded eyes. He wiggled his hips against the mattress, making his tail squirm around. 'Mmm...ah...'

Sasori stared at him.  
Ordinarily he would have been pissed to have anyone ruin his sheets, but he couldn't bring himself to chide Deidara. His feelings were far too warm for such cold behaviour. It was as though a spell had been cast over him. A rotten yet delightful spell.

He reached out and took a few strands of blonde hair between his fingers. They were slightly damp, but still so soft. Deidara gave a raspy moan, and his earlier words rang in Sasori's head like silver bells.

_You may do as you please with me..._

Sasori hurriedly rid himself of his raincoat, throwing it to floor, and leaving himself in only his boxers. Guided by some deeper objective, he crawled onto the bed. He hovered above the merman, trapping the creature's tail between his knees. Then he kissed him.

The moment their lips touched, Sasori felt something incredible shoot through his being, like a searing arrow of fire and lightening. He started to eagerly French kiss the creature.

He couldn't get enough.

He spiralled downwards into pure lust, dizzy and confused. Instead of withdrawing, he threw himself into the feeling with admirable vigour.

Deidara welcomed the kiss as though he had known Sasori his entire life.

Their tongues slid over each other and rubbed against each other, causing wet noises to escape their mouths, and they were both breathing heavily.

Deidara ran his fingers through Sasori's hair, gripping and holding him in place. Then he flipped them both over so that he was lying on top. He slid his tail between Sasori's legs, eliciting a groan and a buck of the hips. Sasori broke the kiss just long enough to speak, his desperate voice slurred by whatever drug Deidara was giving him. 'You...please...'

Deidara didn't seem to hear him, instead grabbing Sasori's wrists and bringing them to his chest, forcing the fingers to brush against his nipples. Getting the idea, the sailor pinched the hardened nubs and began rolling them between his thumb and index fingers. The words that tumbled from Deidara's lips drove him crazy. 'Danna...touch me...ah...feel me...I'm yours...un...'

Sasori brought him down for another kiss, sucking hungrily on his bottom lip.

He moved his hands to Deidara's hips, brushing the two smaller fins on either side. The moan Deidara rewarded him with was enough to wake the rest of the crew. Clearly the merman found this very pleasurable indeed, and he began rubbing his body up against Sasori, begging. His tail thrashed from side to side. 'Mhm...ah...ah...aah...Danna...'

Taking advantage, Sasori began to tease the fins, stroking them to their tips and then curling his fingers to rub underneath them.

The reaction he got was sublime.

The sexy creature began wiggling about uncontrollably on top of him, lost in a world of pure ecstasy. As odd as it was, the whole display was turning Sasori on. He gripped the fins roughly and massaged them against his palm, wanting to pleasure Deidara for all he was worth.

Then a thought struck him.

What if...what if stroking these fins was the merman equivalent of a handjob?  
Oh what a deliciously naughty thought.  
He felt his hardened cock twitch with excitement. Never before had he been interested in this type of activity, but Deidara seemed to have flicked a switch within him.

He wanted to dominate the creature in every way possible, body and soul.

Suddenly, Sasori became aware of something. The scales of the merman's tail had become a few shades darker and the edges were tinted pink. The same could be said for his fins. Confused by the sight, Sasori brought his lips to the blonde's ear. 'Your tail...?'

Deidara followed Sasori's gaze, noticing that his tail had indeed changed colour. He acted vulnerable, nuzzling the crook of the sailor's neck. 'Our scales change colour...' he whispered. 'When we are sexually aroused, hm...'

Sasori's breath hitched.

Sex.

Oh Jashin...  
That one word made him feel so excited in so many ways. Were they really going to go that far? But Deidara had a tail...  
So how were they going to fuck?

Sasori screwed his eyes shut and he groaned at this realisation. To say he was disappointed would be an understatement. He had an erection, but he wouldn't be able to enter his new lover. He wouldn't be able to pound into him; he wouldn't be able to feel Deidara's tight walls...

He bucked his hips as his imagination got the better of him. Deidara sensed his frustration and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

'You needn't worry,' he murmured. 'I can still take care of it for you. That is, if you ask it of me.'

Sasori didn't hesitate to answer. 'Yes...' he breathed, watching as the merman slid down his body until he was facing his Danna's crotch.

He gripped the waistband of the boxers and pulled them down. Naturally, Sasori's package immediately bounced out. He was big. He was also already releasing pre-cum, the white pearls beading at the tip of his cock. Deidara smiled and took hold of it, squeezing and smearing the cum along his length. He felt it pulse in his hand.

'Deidara!'

He looked up. Sasori was staring down at him, his brow furrowed, eyes half-closed and his face flushed. The merman's hands were cold as ice! 'Please, just...ah...'

Deidara knew what he wanted. Inch by inch, he took the cock into his mouth, running his tongue along the sides and swirling it around the head. He hummed when he caught more tasty droplets of cum. He felt the sailor grip his golden locks, forcing him to take more in. He began to deep-throat his Danna, building up a steady pace, and he moved his hands to the redhead's balls.

Sasori's hips twitched and he bit his lip to keep from crying out. He didn't want to disturb the rest of the ship or it would be game over, but the creature's mouth was so warm and so moist.

It was unbearably good.  
And Deidara's fingers ghosted over him with such skill, rubbing him in all the right places, coaxing him into releasing. It all felt heavenly; he had never experienced anything like it before.

Soon Sasori couldn't hold it anymore and he threw his head back with a husky groan. Bliss washed through him and he bucked his hips one last time at he came.

Just at that moment, Deidara removed his mouth.

Ribbons of cum hit his face, some of it landing in his mouth and around his lips. Not that he minded.  
Instead, he greedily swallowed his Danna's seed, collecting it from his face with his index finger and sucking to remove it. He then busied himself by cleaning what was left over from the redhead's limp penis.

Sasori stared at the ceiling of his cabin, his chest heaving and his eyes heavy. He flinched when he felt Deidara licking up the rest of the mess from between his thighs. Then he relaxed and allowed the merman's wet tongue to continue lapping away.

It was incredible.

Even when looking up, he could still see Deidara's blonde hair bobbing up and down in his peripheral vision. Sasori could hear him making cute noises of appreciation.

'Mmm...un...Danna...num...'

The redhead wasn't going to question whether or not Deidara had released himself. Nor was he going to question the reality of what had just happened because, quite frankly, he didn't care. He had just met this creature and yet he had given himself so willingly. He had allowed himself to fall into a void that he had previously despised.

And he had loved it.  
It was difficult for him to feel any regret.

His thoughts were interrupted when he felt the mattress stir. Deidara was crawling up the bed towards him in a feline-like manner. He lay next to the sailor, staring at him with his two glowing sapphires. Sasori opened his mouth to speak, but Deidara pressed a finger to his lips, silencing him.

'Deidara, I-'

'Hush...'

The merman purred and wrapped his tail around one of Sasori's legs, caressing it. He brushed a few strands of hair from the man's face. Sasori tried to speak, but all he could do was mumble unintelligible nonsense.

Then Deidara began to sing to him.

At that moment, Sasori knew what angels sounded like. The tune was slow and sultry, and it carried the whispers of the waves themselves. Though he couldn't understand the language, it was a glorious melody and it seemed to float around the room. It made his soul tremble.

He could feel his eyes slipping shut and his lips curved into a smile. He felt Deidara's lips brush his cheek, then his jaw, and then his neck, all the way down to his chest.

He welcomed it.

The blonde's touches were softer than feathers.

He would tackle tomorrow when it came. For now, he would allow Deidara to kiss and touch every inch of his being. It wasn't long though, before he succumbed to sleep.

* * *

The next morning he was roused by an odd sensation around his neck. Groggily, he opened his eyes, only to be temporarily blinded by the light streaming through the porthole. He growled and shifted his gaze to the side.

Last night hadn't been a dream or a hallucination after all.

Deidara was still very much alive and tangible. Unlike Sasori, he had risen early, and he was currently kissing the redhead's shoulder. Sasori lifted his hand, weakly. 'Deidara...'

The merman leaned up and licked his cheek in one long stroke, relishing the taste of his pale skin. 'I want to do it again,' he whispered, nibbling on his Danna's ear. His tail swayed happily.

Sasori sat up and pinched the bridge of his nose, the sheets pooling around his waist. He tried to gather his bearings but Deidara was proving to be a very good distraction. Having slipped behind the redhead, he was now lavishing attention on the back of Sasori's neck. His hands roamed the sailor's well-toned chest. 'Danna, un...' he pleaded, between kisses. 'Danna, let me please you again...let me touch you...'

Sasori's mind was so foggy that he barely heard the request. Honestly, he wanted to stay and repeat last night just as much as Deidara did but he was still aboard a ship. He had work to attend to.  
Or did he?  
He faintly remembered Pein saying that he would be excused...  
Actually, he was quite positive about those orders.

He felt himself smile at the prospect of having the day off. He could spend the entire time in his cabin with Deidara and they could continue their amorous activities. He didn't know why, but that was all he wanted to do. Normally if he had free time, he would sketch, or walk around on the deck.  
Now though, he just wanted to be with his merman.

'Deidara?'

'Un?'

'Let's do it again.'

As soon as those words passed his mouth, the creature tackled him, pushing him down onto the bed and covering his face with smooches. 'A-aah, Danna!'

Sasori chuckled, enjoying the attention, and he moved his hands to the blonde's tail, affectionately stroking the smooth scales.

He missed breakfast that day.

In fact, he missed most things.

All he did was stay in his room, making-out and allowing himself to be pleasured by his ocean beauty.

On deck, Pein had to get Kakuzu and Hidan to sort through the rest of the fish pile. Though they had basic knowledge, they were not nearly as effective as Sasori. Inevitably it ended with Hidan swearing and throwing a cod at Kakuzu's head.  
'Shut the fuck up, you heathen bastard! Capt'n, I can't work under these conditions! I need a fucking latte!'

Pein shut his eyes and massaged his temples to keep from yelling. This was no good. He would have to ask Sasori to come out and finish the job. He made his way down to the redhead's cabin, leaving Itachi to supervise the others in his absence. When he reached the door, he knocked twice and cleared his throat.

Inside, however, Sasori's attention was elsewhere.

He was sitting cross-legged on his bed with Deidara in his lap. He was currently suckling the merman's left nipple, rolling the bud between his lips. His hands were at the creature's waist, groping him mercilessly. Deidara was writhing in his grasp, his tail flicking everywhere. It had changed colour again. 'Danna...ah...oh...ah!'

Sasori groaned and he pressed his face further into the blonde's chest. With Deidara, enough was never enough; he always wanted more and he was never satisfied. He wanted to devour the creature for eternity, over and over again.

'Sasori! You're needed on deck!'

Sasori opened his eyes and growled. Grudgingly, he let go of Deidara's nipple. 'I have the day off!'

'That was on the condition that you finished the job! There's a ton of fish still up here!'

Sasori opened his mouth to argue but all that escaped was a low moan. Deidara had snuck a hand into his boxers and was now fondling him expertly, stroking his dick and teasing the slit with his thumb. Sasori's eyes grew wide and his cheeks burned.

Shit, shit, shit! He had just moaned in response to his Captain!

There was silence on the other side of the door.

Then Pein spoke, very awkward indeed. 'Did...wait...finish up what you're doing immediately! That's an order!'

Deidara hummed quietly and began sucking Sasori's neck, his hand still steadily working the sailor to completion. He loved the way his Danna's cock throbbed with desire.

Sasori tried his best to answer his leader properly, but it wasn't very convincing. 'I...ah, just c-can't you...oh...get someone else t-to do...it? Aah!'

Pein recoiled. He grimaced. They were all men and he recognised that they all had certain needs, but Sasori was clearly masturbating in his presence. It was disgusting and downright disrespectful. He would have issued a punishment had he not been so astonished. He never would have expected the stoic redhead to even consider doing something so sinful and dirty; normally he was quite uptight about that sort of thing. At this rate he would have to persevere with Kakuzu and Hidan.

'Come up to the deck when you're...ready, Sasori.'

Deidara brushed his plump lips across Sasori's jaw. He began to whine softly. 'Cum...cum for me, hm...I want Danna's milk...'

Sasori shut his eyes and moaned again when he felt a gentle tug down below. He wasn't going to last long and he knew it. He prayed for Pein to step away from the door. He would die of humiliation if his Captain witnessed his orgasm.

Sadly though, Deidara had other ideas. He knew his human was one step away from releasing; all it took was a small squeeze.

Sasori's body jerked and he let out a cry of euphoria. A few seconds later, a dark patch appeared at the front of his underwear. He had cum in his boxers.  
Deidara's eyes lit up at the sight.

Outside the room, Pein shifted uncomfortably. Having heard everything, he was unsure how to feel. At the moment he was somewhere between rage, embarrassment, and suspicion. '...I'm leaving now. Seriously, I don't even want an explanation later.'

Sasori listened as footsteps disappeared down the hall. His face was flushed, his heart was beating a mile a minute, and his boxers were wet. He felt so ashamed and enraged. He turned to Deidara, intending to scold him for his behaviour. But he couldn't; all anger evaporated instantly. The merman was licking his fingers clean one at a time and in quite a dainty manner. He swallowed Sasori's essence like candy and he soon noticed the redhead was staring at him.

He smiled coyly.

'...More, hm?'

And so the days continued in this fashion.  
Of course, Sasori still had work to complete but at night he was a free man. He would retire to his cabin as soon as possible, declining any invitation to hang with the rest of the crew.

Deidara would greet him with soft smooches and sweet words. He listened to Sasori's woes and he kissed them better. He stole away the sadness with his serenades.

Not only that, but Sasori discovered that he had an interest in art. When asked, he claimed that sailors were the embodiment of true artistic expression. He failed to provide a reason.

Not that Sasori cared for his opinion; true art was obviously eternal.

Every night was the start of something newer and more exciting, another romantic escapade.

Though they were unable to have sex in the traditional sense, Deidara was both ready and willing to do anything else. It seemed he would stop at nothing to give Sasori pleasure. Sometimes the redhead didn't even have to say anything; Deidara would initiate the contact himself, keeping both of them up all night in the process.

Without realising it, Sasori was becoming addicted.

Without realising it, he was becoming dependent.

You could hardly blame him though.

His nights had once been sleepless and depressing, but now he had someone to keep him company after work. He had someone to give him love and affection, to give him time and attention. After years and years of being alone at sea, his life had suddenly been injected with an abundance of sexual pleasure.

He revelled in his lust as a pig revels in its own squalor.

But, as with all addictions, there were downsides. If he was denied access to Deidara then his demeanour would change. It would be instantaneous and he had no control over it. He would become angry and frustrated, and his once calm exterior would turn into an emotional pantomime. The other crew members recognised that Sasori was behaving out of character and, truthfully, it frightened them.

Kisame believed he was ill, and Zetsu - the schizophrenic cook - said that someone must have upset him in some way. Kakuzu claimed it was a mid-life crisis and Hidan suggested that he needed to, quite simply, "get his shit together".

However one night, when Itachi tried to keep Sasori behind later than usual, the redhead very nearly went berserk. In fact, if Kisame hadn't been there, Sasori probably would have sucker-punched the poor Uchiha between the eyes.

He was slowly being consumed.

Nothing else mattered to him anymore. Everything had lost its importance to him. His job, his shipmates, his health, his attitude; all of it took a direct hit. Even his art suffered.

His mind had no room for anything other than Deidara, who had remained his bubbly, sexy self.

But all was not lost.

Ever since the first embarrassing incident, Pein had been sure to keep a very close eye on his friend. As Captain, he knew his crew inside-out; he had sailed with them for years. He knew their likes, their dislikes, their food preferences, and even their favourite colours.

Sasori wasn't himself.

At first, he had been tempted to just agree with Kakuzu; perhaps the redhead was just going through a phase. But then he had started to pay a little more attention to the details.

He noticed that Sasori appeared on deck less frequently. He made excuses to get out of work, which unusual considering he had once been a model employee. He would be caught zoning-out, and he would distance himself from the others. When dismissed, he would practically sprint back to his cabin.

He wouldn't even stay for a beer.

Add that to the mysterious moans at night, as well as the erratic behaviour, and there could only be one plausible explanation.

One evening, before they all retired for the night, he pulled Sasori aside and politely asked if they could have a private chat. He made sure to use a civil tongue, so as to avoid the man's new "emotional" side.

He guided the redhead over to the ship's bow.

Sasori didn't seem at all impressed with the interruption but he didn't dare to strike Pein. There was a reason the man was in charge. Instead, he folded his arms and tapped his foot impatiently, waiting to hear what wise words his Captain would say.

'Kill it.'

Sasori stared at him. 'What-'

'Kill it,' repeated Pein, simply. His expression was so cold and harsh that he couldn't possibly be joking.

'Kill what-'

'Don't play dumb with me, Sasori. That demon in your cabin; kill it.'

Sasori's jaw dropped. He was stunned. He couldn't say anything. How? How had Pein discovered Deidara? Not once had he entered the cabin and...

His face contorted into a savage snarl. 'How dare you call Deidara a demon-'

'Open your eyes, Sasori.'

'I have!' hissed the sailor. 'He's beautiful-'

'Only on the outside. Inside it's a twisted devil and only Jashin knows what's running through its mind-'

'He loves me,' growled Sasori, clenching his fists. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

'It loves no one but itself,' corrected Pein. 'It is a shallow incubus and it will continue to feed on your life until there is nothing left of you.'

'I-'

'No, snap out of it, Sasori. You're bewitched. You haven't a clue what you're talking about. Slit its throat.'

'You may be my Captain, but I will not slaughter a gorgeous, innocent-'

'I am not telling you this as Captain,' interjected Pein, firmly. 'I am telling you this as a friend.'

Sasori said nothing.

Those words hung in the air like early morning mist.

Realising he might have a chance of convincing his colleague; Pein seized the opportunity with both hands. Literally. He grabbed the Sasori's wrist, tighter than intended, and took something from his own pocket before roughly thrusting its handle into the redhead's palm.

A penknife.

Sasori looked down at the object in horror, as though Pein had just handed him Pandora's Box with the command of opening it. A lead weight was placed in the pit of his stomach. The metal felt cold against his heated flesh, and part of him wanted to hurl the damn thing overboard.

'Trust me,' whispered Pein. He grabbed his crew member by the shoulders and looked him straight in the eye. 'That thing will bleed you dry and cast you into the sea to drown. Kill it, Sasori. Kill it, and be done.'

Sasori looked down at the pen knife. The blade glinted menacingly. He gripped the handle and looked up at his Captain. The man was staring at him, silently begging for him to accept the deed.

Sasori shook his head slowly and backed away. 'I...can't, I-'

'You can and you will,' said Pein. 'Go now. Get it done, and we will dispose of the body when we come into port next week.'

Sasori felt his body grow numb as he was ushered in the direction of the stairs. He stood still at the top for a while before descending. With his heart in his mouth, he made his way to his cabin, the knife held tightly in his hand. It was difficult for him to keep a grip on it; his hands were becoming slick with sweat.

As he pushed open the door, he swiftly hid the weapon behind his back.

Deidara was lying on his bed and he appeared to be asleep for once, his tail lolling over the edge. His golden hair was spread everywhere.

Without over-thinking the situation, Sasori walked up to the bed with his eyes tightly shut. He held the knife above his head with both hands, poised and ready to strike. If he brought it down with enough force, it would enter the blonde's chest like butter.

He opened one eye.

His resolve was shattered.

Deidara just looked so unbelievably beautiful. The fact that his eyes were closed meant that Sasori could see the true volume of his eyelashes. His full lips were parted slightly so that he could breath and, in the light of the lamp, he looked flawless. He moaned in his sleep, shifting slightly against the pillows. His chest gently rose and fell, a rhythm that would be soon be stopped.

Sasori felt his face contort. He paused, the knife shaking in his grasp.

He couldn't kill this creature.

No matter how hard he tried. No matter what lies Pein fed him. He could never take the life of something so pure, not after all it had done for him.

He could never kill Deidara.

At this point the merman woke up. He saw Sasori looming over him, a weapon in hand. For the first time since coming aboard the ship, he seemed genuinely shocked and afraid. His blue eyes were wider than plates and he was, for once, motionless.

Then he whimpered and gave Sasori a pleading look, his bottom lip quivering. 'Danna, please...p-please don't hurt me...'

Sasori screwed his eyes shut. He didn't like this. He didn't like it at all; he was becoming an emotional wreck. Deidara sounded so pitiful.

'Danna, I thought you c-cared about m-me, hm...'

'I do,' whispered Sasori, keeping his eyes closed and gritting his teeth. He took a deep breath to calm himself down and adjusted his grip on the knife. 'I do care, but-'

'Then let m-me live, Danna,' sobbed the merman. 'Don't kill me...p-please, don't kill me, hm...'

Sasori lowered the knife, eventually dropping it. It hit the wooden floor with an awful clatter. He hid his face with his hands, his body hunched over and trembling. His breathing was laboured as he struggled to keep himself together. Everything was so blurry.

A few weeks ago he would have succeeded in something so simple.

He felt Deidara push his hands away, and he gave a shaky sigh as the creature kissed his forehead, his nose, and then his mouth.

Sasori immediately buried his hands in his lover's long hair, clinging to him as though he were about to be wrenched away. As soon as he tasted Deidara, everything was alright once more. He felt safe and secure. He also felt like laughing at himself. He had been a complete fool. Pein had tried to trick him into killing his one and only! And he had very nearly gone through with it!

Deidara moaned against his Danna's lips and pulled the sailor down onto the bed, still kissing him fervently. His hands reached for Sasori's manhood, hastily undoing the buttons of his jeans.

But Sasori gripped his wrists, preventing him from playing with his toy.

Deidara broke the kiss and gave the redhead a mistrustful look. He was still well aware of the knife on the floor.

Sasori looked around; making sure no one would be able to hear him. He spoke quickly in a hushed tone. 'Listen, Deidara, we're coming into port soon and we can leave this ship. We'll find some land, a house, and everything else; I can get us out of here, together. We wait until the others are gone and I can carry you out under a blanket or something. You've just got to lie low for a while, understand?'

Deidara was quiet. He had obviously heard his Danna's words, but he seemed unmoved by them. He didn't look excited and nor did he look disappointed. Then he looked up at the sailor through his eyelashes. 'I cannot leave the sea, hm,' he said, making no attempt to soften the blow or apologise.

Sasori's heart sank further than the Titanic. If he could not take his love from the ship, what could he do? He opened his mouth to ask why, but Deidara pressed a slender finger to his lips. 'Hush...there is another way, Danna. Do not fret, hm,' he whispered, placing butterfly kisses along the redhead's jawline. He placed his hands on Sasori's chest and pushed him down.

Sasori didn't resist. He was more interested in this other option. 'Another way? What-'

'Hush,' whispered Deidara. He was now kissing the redhead's collar bone. His eyes were shut and he seemed to be very focused on his task. 'If you wish, you may come with me instead...'

'With...you?' whispered the sailor, hazily.

Deidara moaned, his pink tongue flicking out against the redhead's skin. 'Yes,' he breathed, moving back up to Sasori's face. 'I can show you the ocean, hm,' he whispered, tenderly. 'I can show you the blue whale and the coral reef, Danna...'

Sasori blinked drowsily. 'But...but I'll drown...'

Deidara laughed, finding this statement positively ludicrous. He licked the tip of redhead's nose. 'I will be with you, hm. And we can be together forever. Would you like that?'

Sasori nodded sleepily. 'Just like my art...' he murmured, staring at the ceiling.

Deidara trailed his fingertips across Sasori's cheek, and the redhead leaned into his touch. 'Sailors are true art, Danna. You know that, hm...'

'When...when can we go?' asked Sasori, dodging the statement. He felt so at ease; he always did in Deidara's presence. He didn't care about the land anymore; what was left for him there?

The merman slid himself up Sasori's body, stopping when the redhead's lips were at the same level as his chest. Looking down, He ran his fingers through the man's scarlet hair. Wanting to please the marine angel, Sasori began kissing his skin.

'We can...ah...go now,' breathed Deidara, rocking into the human's touch.

Sasori placed his hands either side of the creature's hips, remembering how sensitive his fins were. He fingered them. 'Yes...' he whispered, between kisses. 'Now; I hate waiting...'

Deidara moaned and leaned back.

Sasori gazed up at him with tired eyes and a dreamy expression. It was a broken look of pure devotion, a look that said he would follow the blonde's every command.

'Pick me up, hm...' breathed Deidara, moving off of Sasori so that he could stand.

The sailor did so, gathering Deidara into his arms and holding him tightly. His tail was still outrageously long, and the tips of his fins touched the floor. All it took was a swish of this limb and the penknife was knocked beneath the bed.

Sasori failed to notice this though.

He was too mesmerised by the flirty look that Deidara was giving him.

'Go up to the deck,' whispered the blonde, kissing his Danna's neck.

And Sasori obeyed him without a second thought.

All of the crew had retired to bed by now; Sasori stood alone outside. It was a calm night, which was weird considering the temperamental weather. The sea around the ship stretched for miles, completely still. It was a gigantic, dark purple carpet. There was one defining line between ocean and sky, no land on the horizon, and the stars shone like millions of tiny diamonds. Being this far from urban territory meant that there were no clouds of pollution, no plumes of smoke, and no glaring city lights.  
Nature was without a veil here.

Deidara cupped his Danna's cheek, tilting his head and kissing him deeply. When he pulled back, he looked over to the side of the boat. He didn't even have to say anything.

Sasori drifted over to it. He looked over the edge with glazed eyes. Even from this height, he felt no trepidation, no queasiness of any sort. Perhaps he didn't fully register the danger he was in, or perhaps the beauty in his arms gave him confidence.

He shivered when he felt Deidara moan against his skin. 'Jump...'

Sasori hesitated.

'Jump,' repeated Deidara, nibbling at his Danna's neck and stroking his cheek. 'Jump, Danna, hm. Jump for me...'

Sasori leaned forward, beckoned by the sweet illusion of the new life he would have. He shut his eyes and a single breath escaped his lips as he fell forward.

A rush of air hit his face before he entered the water with a large splash. He resurfaced seconds later, gasping and spluttering. His wet hair clung to his forehead and he could taste salt. He could keep himself afloat with little effort because he knew how to swim; it was an essential part of his career.

Then he realised that his beloved Deidara had vanished. He looked around, finding nothing but the night sky and water on all sides.

Then something took hold of his right leg and yanked him beneath the waves, barely giving him enough time to take a gulp of air.

Underwater it was dark and dismal, save for the fractured white light of the moon.

Now he could see his merman in front of him.

He truly was a majestic being...

His tail, useless on land, was now proving beneficial. It looked so impressive; the silky fins fanned out in all directions and ripples passed through the thin membranes. His long hair hung around him, suspended, and his handsome features seemed all the more perfect here. On either side of his neck, gills had appeared. The thin, pink slits opened and closed as he breathed.

To the sailor, it was unexplainably attractive.

Deidara smiled a teasing smile.

Sasori smiled back, but it became a frown as he felt his mind begin to slip. Fuzzy dots floated over his vision, and he felt a sharp pain at the back of his skull. It soon developed into a terrible, constricting headache. It didn't take long for him to comprehend the problem; he wasn't getting enough oxygen.

He couldn't breathe.

He swam towards the surface but Deidara had already latched onto him.

He struggled violently as two hands gripped his shoulders, holding him in a tight embrace. Distorted, musical laughter reached his ears.

Deidara's laughter.

Haphazard kisses were placed over his cheeks. 'Danna, Danna, Danna! Why so skittish, un? Calm down!' cried the blonde, gleefully. The water made his voice slide up and down a few octaves.

Sasori tried to scream but he couldn't open his mouth. His mind was in hyper drive, tormented and starved of oxygen. He clawed at the arms around him but to no avail; they wouldn't budge. His limbs flailed and his eyes burned.

Why was Deidara doing this to him?!

Then all of a sudden, for no reason why, he felt the arms around him drop their hold.

He immediately continued his journey upwards, crawling weakly through the water towards the brightness above. His love had a sick sense of humour, that was for sure. He reached out with one hand, the tips of his fingers emerging from the water.

He smiled when the light of the moon hit his face.

Then it was blocked out by a large fish tail.

It struck Sasori across the face, making his head jerk to the side. He ceased moving. Several scales were imprinted onto his red cheek.

Deidara giggled.

He had broken his Danna's neck.

The body sunk into the depths of the ocean, growing fainter and fainter with each passing minute. Sasori's face was frozen in a permanent smile. It made him seem young and boyish, and the ache for solace had finally left his features.

Deidara smiled back.

'The life of a sailor is fleeting. It is true art, Danna, hm...'

But Sasori didn't answer. In fact, he could no longer be seen; the sea had swallowed him whole. It had stolen him away to some place between fantasy and reality, a place not quite heaven and not quite hell.

Deidara remained still for a moment, hovering over the area that marked his victim's grave.

His smile faded. Then he swam away, but he held no heavy heart.

He had been kind.

He had not wished for Sasori to drown slowly like the others.

The man had been doing that his entire life.

* * *

_I actually made something with a sad ending...and I blushed a bit. For the title I did take inspiration from Katy Perry's E.T. just 'cause I thought it would fit. XD_

_But I hope you guys liked it. Maybe the next one will be a bit happier, but my friends...which supernatural creature should be part of the SasoDei world next? Vampires, Werewolves, our artists can be anything. I'd love to hear what you think; I enjoy writing what you guys want. This will be fun. XD_

_Reviews are loved, but please don't flame. Have a wonderful day or night, and I hope all is well for you. :D_


	2. The Alien

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Akatsuki or any of the characters/concepts featured. All characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.  
**

* * *

_The stars were out again._

They sat on their indigo carpet like thousands of silver tears, burning and blinking in response to the tiny world below. Together they formed a glittering dome over the Earth, shielding it from the endless darkness beyond.

Sasori could watch them all day; their subtle majesty was humbling. Their light pierced the lens of his telescope, shooting through to invade his mind and soul.  
They shared fragments of the universe with him, teasing his dull, human eyes with a glimpse of the heavens.

The feeling was so magical, so enlightening, and yet Sasori was the only one to experience it.

He sat alone, perched on a chalk cliff that overlooked the ocean, the water stretching out in front of him. The waves were tired now; they only whispered as they hit the shore, and the coast itself was bathed in spectral moonlight. A few seagulls wandered the sandy border, searching for food.

The lack of company was far from upsetting; it was more like solitude than loneliness. Sasori wanted to be the only recipient of this sight, the only one to indulge in this environment.

Unlike others, he didn't see it as a greedy pursuit; he believed he _deserved_ it. He _deserved_ every last twinkle that the stars could offer. He _deserved_ every last ounce of beauty.

He was the most intelligent, most obedient student in his school; not once had he failed a test and not once had he stepped out of line. His record was pristine and untainted, even outside the establishment.

Besides, no one else was worthy of sharing these moments.

The other seventeen-year-olds were too absorbed in their own trifling problems. What movie was going to be released next? What brand of lipstick was the most expensive? What did this girl do with that girl's boyfriend? It was all nonsense. He hated them, just as they hated him; they bullied him at every chance they got.

Sasori's lips twisted into a grimace. Memories flooded his mind; memories of being pushed in the hallway, memories of being jeered at in the cafeteria.

In a sudden fit of rage, he picked up the nearest pebble and hurled it towards the sea. 'Argh!'

Unfortunately, his upper body strength left a lot to be desired; the stone simply clattered down the side of the cliff, where it was soon swallowed by the shrubs beneath. Satisfied with this, Sasori took off his thick-rimmed glasses and pulled a cleaning cloth from his pocket. He brushed the material over the lenses, clearing them of any smears.

P.E. wasn't his thing; it didn't matter how far he could throw a rock.

Sliding his glasses back onto his nose, he leant over to his telescope once more. He had only an hour or two before he needed to pack up; if he wasn't in bed by eleven, his brain wouldn't function properly the next day. He smiled as he scanned the sky, clusters of stars gathering in front of him, as though they were having a million little tea-parties.

'All of you; you're so perfect,' he whispered, adjusting the focus. 'You last for so long, but your beauty never wanes...'

No sooner had last word had left his lips, than a sudden flash flew past his perception. It caused his pupils to constrict and his eyes to water most terribly.

A sheet of light had erupted from the sky, bleeding outwards like Indian ink on blank paper. It twisted and turned, dancing an eerily disjointed dance. It bore an uncanny resemblance to the Northern Lights, the only difference being that it was smaller and more gold than blue.  
It sent waves of euphoria through Sasori's body and rendered him spellbound. His eyes burned and yet, in spite of the pain, he still managed a crooked smile. Tears streamed down his cheeks and his mouth hung open in sheer awe.

Then, all at once, the light grew brighter, impossibly so.

It dazzled him, almost to the point of blindness, and he fell backwards with a cry of agony, knocking the telescope in the process. It spun out of control, like a broken merry-go-round, and teetered dangerously. Not that Sasori payed it any attention. Having landed on the grass with a heavy thump, he was now rolling around shamelessly and covering his eyes. He cast away his glasses and clawed at them in desperation.

'Damn it! Damn it, damn it, damn it!'

All he could see was fuzz and, for a brief moment, he truly believed that he had lost the gift of sight. He peeked between his fingers, squinting with the effort.

At first, he saw nothing. Then his vision gradually swam back into focus, piece by piece, brick by brick, until it had been fully restored.

However, his expression soon switched to panic when he saw his precious telescope. 'Oh no,' he whispered, rushing over to it. 'Oh no, no, no, no...'

He knelt by it as though it were a dying solider, sighing heavily when he saw no damage. Had it been broken, he'd have dropped to his knees and screamed. He didn't have the money to pay for a new one, or to purchase any spare parts, and without it, he'd be utterly crushed.

Clutching the base of the object and using it as an anchor, he leaned out over the cliff. Cold air rushed past his cheeks, drying his tears and ruffling his scarlet hair.  
He narrowed his eyes at the moon above him, not out of anger, but out of confusion.

Nothing like that had ever happened before.

_How odd. _

It hadn't been a helicopter or a plane; they were sluggish dots of artificial light. It hadn't been a flare, or a shooting star, or a lighthouse, and there was no way it could've been an animal. The thing had been like a mini sun, for crying out loud! It just wasn't possible to achieve something of that magnitude! Not on Earth!

Sasori's eyes grew wide and he froze completely. Multiple shivers ran up and down his spine, and the hairs on the back of his neck stood to attention. All he could hear was the steady beating of his own heart, mixed with the murmurs of the ocean. If it hadn't come from Earth, it had come from somewhere else. In other words, it had been of extraterrestrial origin; he saw no other viable explanation.

In all seriousness, he could've just spotted a type of UFO.

Quickly, he spun on his heel and did a complete 360 of his surroundings. Was anyone else around? Had they seen it too?

...No.

He was the only witness. There were no other humans nearby; they were all at home, either staying up late or sleeping in their beds, completely oblivious to the fact that they had just missed a miracle.  
A wistful smile graced Sasori's lips and he gazed up at the face of the moon.

'Thank you,' he whispered, bowing his head out of respect.

As expected, the glowing orb offered no reply. It remained fixed in the same place, throwing ominous, ghostly beams in all directions. Sasori couldn't help but cast it a loving look. He didn't feel foolish for expressing his gratitude; to him, the moon and stars were alive, and they had treated him to a very rare and special gift.

He dipped his hand to ground and scooped up his glasses, putting them on with ease. He then packed away his equipment in pensive silence and began walking home. Fortunately, his grandmother, Chiyo, lived quite close to seaside, so the travel would be a short one. When he did arrive, he had a shower and put on his pyjamas, just like any other school night, and Chiyo wished him sweet dreams, just as she normally did.

His smile never left his face, not even for a second.

As he stared at the ceiling of his bedroom, he couldn't shake the bubbling pool of happiness he felt inside. He felt special and unique.

Perhaps it had been a UFO, perhaps it hadn't. He'd probably never know for sure. One thing he did know was that he felt privileged to have been present for it.

Things like that only happened once in a lifetime.

Or so he thought.

The next day, after finishing his homework and eating dinner, he trudged down to the chalk cliff once more, his telescope under one arm. He set everything up in the exact same position; the tripod had left holes in the soil, marking its rightful place. After about an hour, he found himself blind-sighted by the same mysterious gleam. Just as before, it sent him sprawling in the dirt, clasping his searing eyelids in anguish.

But this alone did nothing to dampen his fascination; seeing it twice in a row simply meant that he was extra lucky.

This feeling soon dissipated when it occurred on the third night as well.

And the fourth.

And the fifth.

In fact, the blazing shaft continued to reappear every night for a whole week, getting bigger and brighter each time.

Not only did it leave Sasori baffled, but it also left him feeling royally pissed. It forced his stargazing to come to a shuddering halt and it gave him dreadful headaches; he no longer found the practice very fun. Determined to find the cause, he researched every possibility. Was the telescope faulty? Where there any satellites in the area? Was someone doing a scientific experiment? Was it a meteor shower or a laser?

Everything came up negative.

What made things worse was the fact that no one else seemed to have noticed the phenomenon. Nothing appeared in the papers, or online for that matter, and his teachers and peers were none the wiser.

Sasori soon found himself very frustrated.

Giving up wasn't an option; it wasn't part of his character and his curiosity was far too great. He wanted to find an answer and resolve the problem, even if it meant sacrificing his retinas in the process. At the same time, he no longer enjoyed his daily visits to the chalk cliff. It was difficult when he was being preyed upon by an unidentifiable flying asshole.

Nevertheless, between school work and bullying, it was his only escape.

He had no choice but to continue to pursue his hobby, though every night cut his patience in two. He had always had a relatively short fuse, even as a child, and it wasn't long before he snapped entirely.  
On the Thursday of the second week, he very nearly kicked his telescope over the cliff, such was his despair.

He snarled at his beloved moon and he cursed the stars that he cherished so dearly.

He yelled, furiously, 'All of you, cut it out already! I'm sick of your shit! All I ever did was admire you! All I ever did was compliment you!'

Pausing for breath, he listened as his voice traveled out to sea. It echoed around the cove, scattering the birds, and it rolled down the sides of the cliff like a gunshot. Sasori hung his head in shame and screwed his eyes shut, his brow knitted in extreme torment.

'You're all I have,' he whispered. 'Why would you ruin this for me? What did I do wrong?'

It was at this time that the flash chose to appear, just to rub salt in the wound. Sasori would have unleashed his full fury, had it not been for the close proximity of the light.

Instead of being thousands of light-years away, it now hovered just over the edge of the cliff, no more than a few metres out of his reach. It was smaller this time, and more concentrated, as though it had been shoved under a magnifying glass. The light skipped around like some sort of pixie and it drew Sasori in like a bee to honey.

All his anger, all his rage, it all vanished instantly. He could only stare, mesmerised by the little display.

In fact, the longer he stared, the wearier he felt. It was almost as if his body had been injected with a heavy anaesthetic; he couldn't feel anything. Before long he had become numb, comfortably so. He smiled sleepily as his eyes clouded over and he lost his balance.

He fell into a heap on the grass, his head lolling around. The last thing he saw before he descended into blackness, was something new emerging from the glowing mass.

The first thing he could comprehend after that, was a pleasant coldness.

The skin of his back felt as though it were being pressed against a dozen ice cubes, and it didn't take him long to realise that he'd been stripped of his clothing.  
Save for his glasses, of course.  
Strangely though, this didn't bother him; his approach to it was rather mellow, as though he'd been injected with some kind of drug.

He peered between his eyelashes, only to see a single, humanoid silhouette against a snowy, white background. It looked remarkably like a surgeon hunched over an operating table, and it was making noises too, albeit ones that Sasori had never heard before. It could only be described as a combination of whispers, mixed with a couple of coos. They weren't random sounds; their order and complexity suggested that they were a language, a method of communication.

Whatever this being was, it seemed to be muttering to itself.

Dazed, Sasori reached out towards it. He waved his hand around and whispered, weakly, 'What...what happened?'

He didn't get an answer.

Instead, the figure merely took hold of his hand, palm side up. It then began to inspect the limb, as though it had never seen anything like it before.

Sasori groaned and screwed his eyes shut. Was this a dream? Was he late for school? What was going on? He yawned. 'Hey...hey, what time is it?'

Then all at once, without warning, everything snapped into focus.

Sasori stopped dead.

There, hovering above him and staring intently, was a man.

A naked man.

His hair was long, the colour of freshly-cropped wheat, and it splashed across his bare chest like a shimmering shoal of fish. His skin was a healthy, peachy colour, yet embedded within it was some sort of sterling lustre. It acted as a kind of down and it switched between visible and partially transparent, depending on the angle.

He was very handsome, but not in the conventional sense.

It was the eyes that Sasori couldn't look away from.

They were a pure, undiluted blue, the same shade found at a Caribbean coast, with flecks of purple and silver. They were also deep, as though they contained a great distance, a long, treacherous path to the creature's soul. They held their own little world, curious and glittering.

Sasori's mind immediately jumped to one thing.

_Stars._

This man had the entire galaxy floating around inside of him.

No human had eyes like that, even with the aid of contacts. No human had that level of sagacity.

It caused Sasori to become animated again and he clumsily scooted backwards in terror, yanking his hand away.

He remembered now; he had been at the chalk cliff, his telescope stationed in front of him. He had denounced his faith in the stars and now they had teleported him to an alien nest.  
His eyes darted everywhere, searching for an exit. He had been trapped in a white room, the kind one would expect to see in a sanitarium, and there was no visible way out. Hurriedly, he turned to the wall behind him.

Or at least, he'd expected to see a wall.

Instead, he came to face a transparent material, one that acted a lot like glass. On the other side was something that struck both fear and awe into his heart.

Space.

A vast field of stars spanned the area in front of him, nebulae scattered around like blotches of watery paint. They consisted of nothing but dust and gas, and they hung there, suspended by invisible strings. It looked as though someone had upturned a multicoloured hourglass. Needless to say, Sasori shot straight backwards into the arms of the alien. There, he curled up and began hyperventilating.

This had to be a dream. Either that, or he was hallucinating. This couldn't be real; it wasn't possible. Alien abductions were nothing more than hoaxes! They were ploys to earn money! They were-

'Your heart is beating very fast, human. Do try to breath, hm.'

Sasori paused his inner hysteria, gulping thickly.

The voice was soft and patronising, and it hovered near the shell of his ear. A slender hand slid around to his front, rubbing circles across his chest and brushing his nipples.

'Hush, hm...'

Sasori fidgeted awkwardly, his cheeks flushing a bright ruby colour. Of course, neither of them were wearing anything; he could feel every inch of the creature's body. Wait, had he already been experimented on? Had he been photographed? Or worse, probed? He opened his mouth to cry out, but he was rudely interrupted.

'I understand your fear, human, but you needn't worry, hm. My title is Deidara and I'll take good care of you.'

'Y-you s-speak English-'

'Because you speak English. If you spoke Spanish, I'd speak Spanish, and if you spoke French, I'd speak French. We will need a common language to communicate during the mating process, hm...'

Sasori blinked several times, his glasses slipping halfway down his nose. 'M-mating?'

'Would you prefer for me to use a different term? I know your planet has many; sexual intercourse, sex, fucking, shagging-'

'No, no, no, that won't be necessary,' interrupted Sasori, hastily. By now his hands were shaking; anyone would think he'd missed his daily medication.

Deidara seemed to sense his nervousness. When next he spoke, he sounded rather puzzled. 'Why so hesitant, human? Isn't it normal for your species to mate? My research says you revel in the activity...'

'First of all, my name is Sasori, and second of all...I'm...I'm dreaming...'

'I can assure you that this is not a by-product of sleep, hm. Allow me to demonstrate...'

Sasori jolted when he felt a slender finger press down just above his sensitive manhood. There was an awful clatter as his glasses fell to the floor.

'Aha!'

'See? You can feel this clearly, yes?'

Forgetting his fear, Sasori turned on him, hissing bitterly. That was a private area. 'Get your hands off of me!'

The alien seemed unfazed by such a bold move. Instead, he tackled the request in a cold, logical fashion. 'How we will we mate if I don't touch you? I need your genetic code so that I may reproduce. Don't worry; I'll do all the hard work, hm. The moment you have served your purpose, I shall put you back-'

'Excuse me? Put me back? I'm not a tool! I didn't ask to be abducted! Or to be your sperm donor! You're male anyway! You take me back home- ah! Ah...ahh...ooh...'

Sasori's stream of demands was cut short as he melted when he felt something stroke him down below. Deidara's fingers danced over his soft, auburn curls as though they were cashmere. The blonde purred, lowly. 'Males of my species carry the offspring. Now, do you like this, my little human? Do you wish for me to continue, hm?'

Sasori wanted to protest, to argue until he was blue in the face, but he couldn't. Instead, he sagged in the alien's arms like a ragdoll. Every stroke of those fingertips sent a ripple of pleasure through his core, marring his thoughts. It was like he'd consumed a powerful aphrodisiac. His blood was singing in his veins. All he could do was moan aloud each time Deidara's fingers caressed him.

'Mmm...'

Deidara moved his hand away. 'Well? Should I stop?'

Electrified, Sasori gripped the blonde's wrist. He begged, shamelessly, 'No, please! Don't stop...please...'

His plea was left hanging when he finally realised what he was doing. He screwed his eyes shut and chewed his bottom lip. A moment ago he had been against this idea and now he was wholeheartedly encouraging it. He was acting like a hypocritical slut. He was an innocent virgin; he wasn't supposed to be so racy and brazen. His first time was supposed to be a gentle, loving affair, and yet here he was, crying out like a common street whore.

Deidara wasn't even part of his own species and yet he still found himself horny as fuck.

Said creature smiled seductively and began planting a trail of kisses along the nape of Sasori's neck, nipping the flesh with his teeth. His fingers again grazed the boy's stomach, drifting past his navel and grasping the base of his limp shaft.

The response was instantaneous; Sasori gave a surprised yelp and his cock twitched in delight.

He could feel the alien's warm hand wrap around his member, squeezing and pumping slowly from base to tip. It was magic, like fire on his skin, and a few touches quickly reduced him to a quivering mass. His cock stood proudly against his abdomen, the tip glistening with pre-cum.

Unfortunately, this only seemed to garner Deidara's full attention; his eyes lit up and he hastened his pace. He buried his face in Sasori's fiery hair, inhaling deeply.

'Oh my little human, your scent is so good...it attracts me, hm...'

Sasori squirmed awkwardly, his cheeks a bright red. He tried to offer a reply, something along the lines of "no shit, Sherlock", but all he could manage was a string of useless mewling sounds.

'Ah...ah...ahhh...ohhh...'

Pleased with this, Deidara took to nibbling his ear. 'I must taste you,' he whispered, hotly. 'I must have everything, hm.'

Sasori had hardly any time to register those words, or even dispute them; he found himself spun into a rough, almost animalistic, kiss. It was clear that Deidara had limited experience in this field; perhaps he hadn't had much practice or perhaps his kind didn't partake in kisses. Whatever the reason, his technique remained rather brutal.

Not that Sasori could complain.

He found himself enjoying the aggressive, no-nonsense approach. His brow furrowed and he groaned when he felt the creature's tongue worm into his mouth.

A fleeting thought popped into his head. He had no chance of escaping; that plan had gone out of the window ages ago. With that in mind, he had only two other options. He could either fight or accept, and at the moment he honestly fancied the latter...

_Oh fuck it. _

If "mating" with a gorgeous alien was going to get him back to Earth, then so be it. This was his one and only chance to get laid by someone sexy.

He pushed hard against the blonde and sighed deeply through his nose as their tongues entwined. The creature had a very sweet, addictive taste, and the room was soon filled the breathy, wet noises of heavy kissing.

'Mmm...ah...ahh...ha...'

Deidara's hand was now milking Sasori's cock with incredible speed, the slick flesh sliding through his fingers, and it wasn't long before the boy reached his breaking point.

An airy cry of pleasure pushed past his lips and his warm load spurted from the tip from his member, covering Deidara's toned midriff in the process. He then fell limp against the alien's shoulder, utterly spent. He felt sticky and exhausted, as though he'd spent the last five hours running, and his body was coated in a sheen of sweat.

Deidara, on the other hand, remained fully energised and awake.

He eyed the white liquid on his stomach, before running his index finger through it. He lifted it to his mouth and gave it an experimental lap, his tongue curling around his fingertip.

'Interesting,' he murmured. He gave Sasori a gentle poke in the ribs. 'It appears you do taste as good as you smell, hm...'

'Ah...I...'

'Hm?'

With great effort, Sasori lifted his head. He grimaced in revulsion. 'Ugh...I feel so...dirty-'

'Then allow me to clean you,' injected Deidara, his hand covering the other male's softening package.

Sasori's hips twitched when he felt something wet and slimy glide over his balls. He peered downwards, only to see a second mouth embedded in the centre of the alien's palm. It licked its lips and set to work, suckling his dick and removing any leftover cum.

In any other scenario, Sasori may have decided to flip out and make a fuss. Now though, he was simply too shattered to care.

Besides, the blonde was an alien. Freaky shit was to be expected.

'You're acting very calm, hm. Do my mouths not bother you, human?'

'Heh...I'm tired...'

'That's very inconvenient considering we aren't finished yet...'

Sasori jumped when he felt two hands take hold of his waist, the thumbs digging into his skin. Unlike his first encounter, he didn't struggle. Rather, he allowed himself to be laid on the floor, the cool surface easing his heated flesh. He sighed and turned his head, exposing his pale neck.

Deidara took this lack of resistance as a permission slip and wasted no time in straddling him.

Sasori opened one eye and fought valiantly to keep himself from getting another hard-on.

Deidara was now hovering over his dick in a very lewd pose, his legs spread and hair cascading over his shoulders like a waterfall of molten gold. His abs were defined, but not overly so, and he had a faint V-line leading to his erect cock. His piercing, blue eyes retained their impossible depth.

Needless to say, Sasori's manhood swiftly hardened again.

Deidara hummed and swayed from side to side, putting on a little display for his soon-to-be mate. He cooed in appreciation and lowered himself slightly, allowing the head of his partner's cock to press teasingly against his entrance.

Sasori groaned in frustration and bucked his hips. 'If you're...going to do it...then hurry up...ah...'

'Hush, human...it must be done this way, hm...'

Sasori curled his upper lip and backed down. He was in no position to argue; if he did, the consequences would likely be dire. He gave a husky moan as he felt the blonde slide onto his shaft and clamp down around him.

It was only now that Deidara actually seemed to exhibit something akin to emotion. His chest rose and fell rapidly, and his expression revealed that he was in a decent amount of pain. A tiny, strained whimper escaped his mouth.

'Ai...ai...'

Worried, Sasori raised a hand, his fingertips ghosting the blonde's taut thigh.

'Hey...ah...are you...alright?'

Deidara sent him an aloof look. 'Please...don't touch me,' he breathed, icily. 'You mustn't...ah...touch me, hm...'

Sasori frowned and reluctantly lowered his hand. He felt strangely stung by those words; all they did was highlight the true purpose of this ritual. To give the alien his genes. It was strictly business, nothing more, nothing less.  
There was a stark contrast between their mannerisms; humans normally had sex to express their love for one another, whereas these creatures did it purely to reproduce.

It was a pity; he'd sell his soul to have a boyfriend like Deidara...

His thoughts were broken when the blonde began bouncing up and down, riding his cock with great enthusiasm. More sensual coos tumbled from his plump lips and his mouth hung open in pants.

'Oh...oh...oh...o-oh...'

The sight was nearly enough to give Sasori brain damage. Never in his life had he seen something so sexy. He groaned and lifted his head to look between his legs. He could see his dick sliding in and out of the angel's tight, puckered heat, pearls of pre-cum sliding down his shaft.

It sent him over the edge and he rose from the floor, throwing his head back in ecstasy. Just as planned, he released his seed within his alien mate, some of it flowing down the blonde's inner thigh.  
At this, Deidara made an outlandish noise, something between a moan and a flurry of coos. His body shuddered as he arrived, his cum landing on Sasori's pale chest.

'Oo-ooh...'

Then he fell perfectly still, hunched over and murmuring to himself in his own language, as though he were reciting a spell. After exactly one minute, he whimpered and lifted himself off of his mate, a thin thread of cum following his movements. He flopped to the side, his eyes shut and his face a picture of euphoria. His full lips remained parted and his hair clung to his back in coils.

Sasori rolled over to gaze at him, absorbing the wonderful image and burning it into his mind for all eternity.

He truly was a magnificent being.

A small part of Sasori wanted to scoot over and embrace him, just as he imagined he would do with his first sexual partner. He didn't though; he couldn't. He was unaware of the next phase of the mating process; if he did something incorrectly, he'd only be told so.

Suddenly, Deidara's eyes flew open, the pupils snapping into focus. They seemed brighter now, with a healthy glow, and they bore straight through to Sasori's soul.

'I thank you for your help, hm,' he whispered, weakly.

Sasori couldn't help but smile, and he reached out to brush a strand of hair from the creature's face. It was unbelievably silky, more so than any material on Earth. 'It's...it's alright. I'm glad...'

Deidara followed the movements of his hand intensely, as if the gesture were foreign to him. A moment of silence followed before he spoke again.

'Hopefully you fertilised my egg clutch, hm...'

Sasori stared blankly at him. 'Egg...clutch?'

'You heard correctly. I hope for three; a male, a female, and another for good measure. They will have human blood, hm...'

Sasori felt an unknown emotion stir within him. Three little lives, three little aliens that he had helped to create. He was going to be father at the tender age of seventeen, and his children were going to grow up on the other side of the galaxy.  
He wasn't sure how to feel about that.

'But, I...I don't...'

'You shall be returned now, as promised. You have done your job, human, and I no longer have any use for you, hm...'

All at once, Sasori felt a terrible wooziness wash over him, the same sensation he'd experienced at the chalk cliff. His body grew slack and his vision became blurry. Deidara's pretty face swam in and out of focus, no matter how many times he blinked to restore it.

'Wait...I want...I want to see you again,' he mumbled, drowsily. 'I want...I want to...the children...'

But before his jumbled request could even be considered, his head hit the floor. He tried desperately to stay awake, but his eyes felt so heavy, as though he hadn't had a decent night's sleep in months. One by one, his limbs succumbed to numbness, and all he could do was stare into Deidara's sapphire eyes, which were mere centimetres from his face.

He tried to speak but his jaw wouldn't obey him.

Instead, he slipped away...

* * *

Sasori's eyes snapped open.

He was looking directly up at a black canvas, one filled to the brim with twinkling dots.

The night sky.

Groaning, he sat up and pinched the bridge of his nose, before scanning the area. He was sitting on the edge of the chalk cliff. Blades of emerald-green grass stuck up all around him, undulating in the breeze, and his telescope sat at the highest point, still and unmoving. All that could be heard was the soft, whispering lullaby of the ocean.

A single question sprang to mind. What the fuck had just happened?

Had he passed out suddenly? Had someone else knocked him out? Had he fallen asleep somehow? What was going on? He must've been unconscious for a while at least; the tide had altered dramatically.  
He knitted his brow in concentration and strained his brain in an attempt to recall anything. He sifted through his memories and found nothing but blank space.  
Everything from the past hour or so was completely gone, wiped clean, as though someone had reached into his mind with an eraser.

'Ugh...'

He looked down and made a face.

His clothing was covered in dirt stains, most likely from falling over. They would be difficult to wash out; his grandmother would surely scold him when he got home...

His eyes bulged. Hurriedly, he stood up and launched himself at his telescope.

He needed to pack everything away! Now! He never stayed out this late! Not only had he fucked up his schedule for the next day, but there was no telling how worried Chiyo would be! She had a habit of being overly protective; there was a good chance that she had already called the police!

He turned and made his way back, breaking into a sprint partway, his scarlet curls bobbing up and down. He cradled his belongings close to his chest.

Well, all except his glasses.

For some odd reason, he wasn't able to find those.

* * *

_A huge thank you to Ninjarism3; this was more of a collab than anything else, bruh. Couldn't have done it without you. X'3_  
_I decided to take chaann's alien idea, and the song Telescope by Starset was a huge inspiration; thanks, Ships. XDD_  
_I hope you all enjoyed, and I look forward to further suggestions; what creature do you want next? Tell meh. :3_

_Love ya!_


	3. The Vampire

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Akatsuki or any of the characters/concepts featured. All characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

It was over now.  
Nothing could be heard, save for the nightingale that nested outside the brothel.

Sasori had collapsed onto the mattress of his chamber, his cheek pressed against the sheets. His silk robe was undone; the periwinkle fabric sagged, exposing his pale shoulders, and the hem of the garment was hitched above his naked hips. The wide sleeves crinkled as he tucked his arms into his chest, his toes curling.

His beauty was hollow, like that of a Ming vase, and his expression was one of limbo; not quite dead, yet not quite living. Tears hung on his eyelashes like dew drops, so delicate compared to the thick fluid within his short, red hair.  
He watched in silence as his client sauntered across the room. The man was tall and brutish, with scruffy hair, and he dragged his feet as though they were paws. He made his way across the tatami mats, sliding open the screen door and stepping out into the main hallway. Once there, he handed his payment to the resident panderer; Orochimaru, a wiry gentleman whose hair seemed to drip like tar.

Though their lips moved and smiled, Sasori didn't register a word. Their voices were mute and pointless, an incessant stream of white noise. All he could focus on was the painful throbbing in his lower regions; the area between his legs burned most terribly, as though he'd been scalded. The stinging caused his thighs to tremble and mournful whimpers were pushed from his lips.

His pathetic cries were answered with a damp towel, the scrap of material landing about a foot in front of him. It was close - he could grab it - but instead he remained in a fetal position.

His master sneered and spat at him. 'That was the last one for today. Get cleaned up. You have more to service tomorrow and we can't have our rose looking so wilted.'

Sasori nodded slowly, flinching when he heard the door glide shut. The footsteps of his tormentors gradually dissipated and, when they finally disappeared, he reached out towards the towel with a quivering hand. His arm was thin and frail, the skin milky, and his fingers were like those of a porcelain model, willowy in appearance. Sniffling, he grasped the towel and lifted it to his face, rubbing away the sticky evidence of his escapade.

He'd gone past the point of cringing; being covered in semen was now a large part of his routine. It wasn't as if he could get another job either; the town of Suna was addicted to sin. It was a place so cruel, and so vile, that it rivalled the City of Dis. Just as the Furies guarded said Hell, taverns stood at all corners like bloated, wooden sentinels, their guts filled with rowdy patrons. The liquor industry had completely destroyed its competitors, leaving only two choices for the poor; leave or become an escort.

Sasori had been herded into the latter at sixteen; travelling was an expensive lifestyle and, at the time, his grandmother had anchored him to the area. Now that she'd passed two years later, he'd already entered a debilitating rut, one that had reduced him to an empty shell. He no longer really knew why he existed; his only goal now was to preserve his prettiness, for without that he'd be cast into the streets like trash.

He sat up on the mattress, spreading his legs and methodically cleaning himself, his actions robotic. As he gently dabbed his entrance, he listened to the nightingale outside; it was always more vocal once the sun had set, the only innocence left in the entire district. Its jaunty melodies were involuntarily spiteful; they whispered promises that couldn't be kept, promises of a better future and a bountiful life.

Despite being on the other side of a paper screen, its bubbly tune was intangible and its world even more so.

Tears rolled down Sasori's cheeks, his lips pursed in a thin line, and his frustration shone through when he sped up his task. Unfortunately, this caused him to underestimate his own strength, and he hissed when a spark of agony shot up his spine.

Oh how he yearned for freedom. He wanted to leave Suna forever, to change his fate and to escape the cage of lust he'd been trapped in. More than anything, he wanted the ability to love on his own accord; he fantasised about finding someone worthy, someone other than the gormless ogres he was made to satisfy. His saviour would be strong and kind, and rich enough to whisk him away from his foul birthplace.

They'd be handsome too, in a statuesque, virile way, with bright eyes and a winning smile. Looks were very important; he'd learned that a billion times over.

Satisfied with how clean he was, he discarded his towel, stuffing it beneath the mattress. Tomorrow evening he would be given a proper bath by one of the maids; her name was Konan and she was always something to look forward to. It was a pity she only tended to him a few times a week.

He curled up on his bed with his back to the nightingale. He didn't care how dirty the sheets were; hopefully Konan would change them and then he could repeat the whole process again for the thousandth time. He shut his eyes and pulled his robe over his aching body, the sewn cherry blossoms becoming contorted. As always, he was desperate for rest and it didn't take long for sleep to steal him away.

The next morning he awoke early and the day panned out as it normally did; he was first given time to make himself look presentable for his audience. His co-workers often took a raw, brazen approach; they'd roam the building and drift outside, flaunting their assets like the harlots they were. He, on the other hand, preferred something more demure, something that would keep his dignity intact. He combed his crimson tresses and retied his lilac robe, the material outlining the slim contours of his waist. He covered his bruises with a dap of white powder and he added a tiny amount of kohl to his eyes, just enough to grant himself a more feminine, cherubic appeal.

Though far from being a virgin, he could still act like one; fake purity was better than no purity.

His little display garnered a lot of attention.

Suna was teeming with perverts and deviants, many of which took great pleasure in sullying something chaste. A large portion of them were shady, burly individuals, drunk on alcohol and their own idiocy. They were also dangerous, like pit bulls without leashes, and it was likely that each one held a criminal record. As soon as the sun had set, they crawled out of the woodwork like maggots.

They paid royal sums; their pockets were lined with stolen gold and silver, and they spent their coins like a child would in a candy shop. Some of them were so intoxicated that they handed over double, sometimes triple, the price for a fifteen minute session; all they wanted was to be satisfied.

Orochimaru took advantage of these buffoons; they were too trollied to ask for change and, as the day came to a close, so too did the working hours. It was far too risky for him to keep the brothel open at night; for every placid customer there would be at least three troublemakers, and incidents were scarily common. He'd already lost a few of his prized courtesans and he wasn't too keen on the idea of violence tarnishing his reputation.

As such, he closed his establishment early, at nine o'clock to be precise.

But not before a new visitor graced the den of iniquity.

This new arrival mysteriously appeared out of nowhere, at around twenty minutes to the end. No one saw him come in; all they seemed to care about was how gorgeous he was.

He wore a long, black cloak, the curtain descending to below his knees, and his waistcoat was a deep green, the exact shade of a juniper tree. Around his neck was a frilled cravat and in his gloved hand he held a cane, a symbol of his wealth and influence. His face was absolutely stunning, with a stern jawline and eyes the colour of the ocean. His hair was long and blond, and it hung over his broad shoulders like the Golden Fleece of Colchis.

He kept close to the wall, observing his surroundings in a tactical manner. Unlike the other customers, he held no greed in his gaze and no bottle in his grasp; these were replaced with maturity and temperance, and he managed to keep calm even when he was bombarded with workers. They flocked to him in a singular hoard; it was rare to see such a regal visitor and sleeping with someone good-looking was a huge treat.

Sasori didn't join the fray.

He remained seated in the corner of the main hall, exhausted but interested. As he watched from a safe distance, he found himself caught between admiration and sympathy. The poor gentleman was very beguiling but, judging by his character, he'd never visited a bordello before. Now he was completely swamped, unable to be heard over the loud squeals of delight. Perhaps he was foreign, or a travelling Lord of some sort.

Sasori tucked a lock of scarlet hair behind his ear, secretly hoping he was being watched. He absentmindedly trailed the floral patterns in his robe to amuse himself, the silk bending beneath his fingertips, and every now and then his mocha eyes flicked back to the blond archangel. He knew his chances were low but hey, what was life without hope?

Orochimaru's voice cut through the commotion.

He forced his way to the front of the miniature mob, creating a barrier between the Lord and the workers. He hissed in a serpentine way. 'Settle down, all of you! You mustn't overwhelm the poor lad!'

Mumbles of disappointment ran through the crowd of escorts and they reluctantly backed down, a few of them puckering their lips and pouting.

Orochimaru's eyes flicked over their faces, warning them to stay in their place. He then turned to his noble customer with a cloying smile; he could be suspiciously nice when money was involved. 'Now then, my good sir, choose and I'll set the two of you up right away!'

The response he got was dry and raspy.

'Sir is far too formal; please, call me Deidara, hm.'

Deidara, or so he was called, had a peculiar way of speaking. He sounded as though he'd spent a few days in the Sahara desert without water, either that or he was smoking himself to an early grave. His lips were outrageously tight too, clamped shut at the corners, and his mouth seemed to purse as though it had been sewn from within. His speech impediment emerged as a nasally grunt. None of this damaged his appeal; he was still in a league of his own.

Orochimaru gave him a curt bow of respect. 'Of course, Deidara,' he drawled, gesturing behind himself. 'You have your pick of the crop...'

Deidara surveyed his options with a blank expression. The workers tried their best to please him with air kisses and suggestive poses, but he seemed oblivious to their efforts. He craned his neck, the jewel in his cravat glinting like a third eye, and the light of the room cast a defining shadow beneath his jaw.

His gaze seemed to automatically lock with Sasori's, in a fanciful, almost cliché, way.

Sasori stared back at him with wide eyes, frozen in place like a deer. Viewing Deidara from the front allowed him to see the true extent of the man's beauty; it made him clutch the hem of his robe in nervousness. All of a sudden, he felt deeply impassioned, his stomach twisting in a mixture of dread and excitement. He didn't know whether to stay, run, look away, or otherwise; he was rooted to the spot, overwhelmed.

Deidara's eyes seemed to glow like Halloween lanterns, mounted on his high cheekbones like a couple of torches. Their corners crinkled in silent happiness and he made his way over, pushing through the other workers with a unique, spectral grace. He walked in long strides, completely sure of himself.

As he drew nearer, his shadow enveloped Sasori completely, his cane making a rhythmic tapping sound on the wooden floor. He gave a somewhat plastic, closed-mouth smile, his lips parting only a fraction as he spoke.

'This one,' he said, simply, pointing his cane. 'A standard session, hm.'

Sasori gaped up at him in awe.

'Excellent! You've chosen our little rose!' gushed Orochimaru, clasping his hands in fiendish glee. 'That'll be-'

He was cut off by a leather purse hitting his chest. It jingled promisingly and he hastily took it into his hands, his bony fingers clasping around it and testing its weight. Pulling the delicate string revealed a hefty clutch of gold coins within, all of them shining like an ancient treasure trove. The lack of silver coins made the offering look as though it had come directly from a solar deity.

It was enough to give Orochimaru a heart attack.

He reached into his pocket for change, reluctant to cheat someone sober and respectable. When his shaky hand emerged with a few silver coins, Deidara held his hand up in rejection.

'You may keep the change, hm,' he said. He turned to Sasori, eyes gleaming. 'This one is worth it; he is my favourite.'

Sasori felt a surge of pride. Despite receiving a number of dirty looks from his co-workers, he couldn't resist smiling. He had already gained Deidara's favour; hearing such husky words sent shivers down his spine and for once he felt enthusiastic about his job.

With a lot of encouragement from Orochimaru, he guided his client to one of the more private tatami rooms, one situated at the far end of the hall. Once they were both inside, he shut the screen door with sensual slowness. Ordinarily, he'd be apprehensive and resigned in this situation, but this time he felt very eager. Deidara had a strong build and a firm chest; beneath his cotton clothing was the body of a God, and his skin looked smoother than fresh alabaster. His magnificence transcended the boundaries of humanity and that made all the difference.

Sasori made his way to the mattress in the centre of the room and lowered himself onto it, lounging in a way that showed off his slender legs. He crossed them, his robe bunching across his thighs in satiny strips, and he leaned back on his right palm. He sent his guest an alluring look. 'Do you want anything in particular?' he asked, quietly.

Deidara's eyes remained steadfast, staring straight ahead with great resistance. He smiled again and casually sat down on the opposite side of the mattress as though he were at a friend's house. 'Yes, I do, hm.'

Sasori leaned closer and purred, allowing his robe to loosen. 'And? I can do whatever you desire of me-'

'My desire is to talk with you, hm.'

Now, this threw Sasori a little. He bridled, shock flashing across his face, and he sat up, suddenly quite sceptical. Men usually grabbed him in fits of lust; they didn't request polite chats. His hands snapped to his robe, grasping the material and using it to cover himself. 'What?'

Deidara gave a curt laugh, his mouth still glued at the corners. He shifted closer and leaned forward, a portion of his hair falling in front of his left eye. His right one burned with amusement. 'My desire is to talk,' he repeated, calmly. He lifted his hand, grazing Sasori's cheek with the back of his index finger. 'I wish to know why the son of Aphrodite is working as whore, hm.'

Sasori's breath hitched.

All at once, he withdrew into himself, confused. He'd never received such an archaic compliment before; he was used to hearing words like "hot" and "sexy", if anything at all. Not only that, but the man's touch was colder than ice, colder than the heart of Antarctica.

Sasori wholeheartedly thought he was being mocked, or lulled into a false sense of security. He became defensive and turned his body away.

Deidara sensed his discomfort and grew concerned. He reached out, his hand hanging in mid-air. 'I didn't mean to offend you, hm. My words are sincere; you are far fairer than your peers…'

Colour rose to Sasori's cheeks against his will, his pale skin turning to the shade of a ballet slipper. He used his sleeve as a veil, hiding his embarrassment.

This was definitely new; it gave him butterflies and it made his heart pirouette. He drew in a sharp breath of air and composed himself, lowering his sleeve and turning his nose up. 'You paid good money for this; I know you didn't come here for a nice chat. If you have a fetish, just name it.'

Deidara's lips curved into a smile. 'I have plenty of money,' he said. 'What I paid for you was frivolous, hm. In fact, you're being grossly under-sold…'

Sasori's ears pricked up at the mention of wealth. He narrowed his eyes, unable to stem his curiosity. 'Just how rich are you?'

He was answered with a merry titter and a playful poke to the forehead. Deidara's eyes slanted in a foxy fashion. 'Rich enough, my dear. So much so that I can travel to any city I please, hm…'

Now, this juicy titbit hooked Sasori like a pike on a fishing rod. After all, his biggest dream was to leave Suna, to explore the world and to build a new life. He managed to control his eagerness and shuffled closer, the mattress creaking under his weight. He sat perfectly still, hands clasped, like a child waiting for a bedtime story. His expression must've conveyed his interest, for Deidara continued.

'I've seen the carved cliffs of Konoha,' he said, grandly, gesturing to an imaginary map. 'I've seen the mists of Kiri, the storms of Ame, and even the mountains of Iwa...'

Sasori stared at him with a pair of huge eyes, his hand absentmindedly moving to his mouth. His sleeve drooped a little, exposing his forearm. 'They sound wonderful,' he whispered, wistfully.

Deidara flashed him a charming smile. 'Indeed; all are superb in their own right. However, Suna is by far the best…'

Sasori screwed his nose up, finding this statement to be absolute rubbish. Suna was nothing more than a pit of heathens, a forsaken wasteland that survived only by peddling vice. Compared to the other cities, it was nothing more than a miserable patch of dirt, a scar on the landscape. Sasori curled his upper lip and snorted. 'And what makes Suna your preference?'

Deidara hummed, subtly taking Sasori's hand in his own and lifting it to his lips. He planted a dry kiss between the knuckles, his sapphire eyes locking with those of his target. 'Because in Suna I have met the most beautiful, virginal creature to fall from heaven, hm…'

Unlike the previous compliments, Sasori made no move to rebuff these words. Instead he acted coy, burying his face in his shoulder and looking downwards, his lashes fanning against his cheeks. 'Ah… You know I'm not a virgin…'

'Have you ever slept with someone you loved, hm?'

'Well, no, but-'

'Then you are virgin in spirit,' whispered Deidara. He leaned up and placed a tender kiss on the boy's forehead, one that seemed to linger even after he retreated.

He rose from the mattress with great serenity, a smile on his face. His timing was impeccable; at that very moment, an impatient rapping was heard from the other side of the paper screen, the flimsy walls rattling. Orochimaru's voice could be heard on the other side; now that payment had already been exchanged, his charm sounded faker.

'Your time is up, Deidara,' he crooned. 'Please do come out; we hope to see you again.'

Sasori scowled at this. He knew for a fact that fifteen minutes hadn't passed; it had been a maximum of ten. He felt unexpectedly angry; for the first time in his life, he found himself _wanting_ his client's company. Not only that, but Deidara had been snubbed for no apparent reason; the man was being taken for a fool.

The worst part about the scenario was how composed his reaction was; he seemed oblivious to the fact that he'd just been robbed.

He drifted across the floor without a word, his blond hair flowing out behind him and his cloak swishing against the tatami mats. Sasori was left feeling rather forlorn; his life was suddenly a few shades gloomier, as though he'd lost his spark. Deidara had only just vacated the room and yet the man's presence was already missed, along with his smile, his scent, and his kind, tight-lipped whispers…

All Sasori could do was gaze dreamily at the space in which the Lord had once stood. He twirled a strand of red hair around his finger, his heart jumping about like a rabbit in a field. Never before had he met someone so utterly flawless, both inside and out; he felt hot and flustered, like an infatuated schoolgirl.

When Orochimaru barked orders at him, telling him to wait for Konan, he simply sighed and began fiddling with his robe.

He remained stuck in his otherworldly trance right up until the purple-haired maid actually arrived.

The brothel couldn't afford luxurious care for its workers; the bath was little more than an ovate bucket of tin, one big enough to hold a person. It had handles on either side, making it easy to carry when empty, and it had gained a number of dents and scratches over the years. Water was collected from a pump outside; though not very warm, it still did the job, and soon the tub was full.

Sasori felt no shame in immersing himself in the liquid, nor did he care about whether or not Konan saw him naked; she was a motherly figure and definitely no stranger to the male form. She tended to him with such care and precision, washing his hair by candlelight and leaving suds in the water. The glow of the fire threw shadows all around the room and she prattled on about various inane things, just as she usually did, including any gossip she'd acquired throughout the day.

'So,' she began, her amber eyes glittering. 'I heard that Hidan has been meeting one of his clients in secret; I think the man's name was…Kazuki? Kazuo? Something like that… Do you think I should tell Orochimaru? I mean, I know it's my duty, but forbidden love is so romantic, don't you think?'

Sasori hummed dazedly, the words flying straight over his head. He ran his fingers through the water, enjoying the way the foam parted for him. Soon his subconscious began to take over and he started drawing heart shapes, with swirls and zig-zags and other elaborate designs. They were brief but Konan caught them. She smiled and peered over Sasori's shoulder like a prying parent.

'I take it someone dishy came in today?' she asked.

Sasori chuckled and demolished his soapy artwork with a flick of his wrist. 'Perhaps,' he whispered, his voice distant.

Konan puckered her lips and whistled playfully. 'Ooh! Do tell! Was he tall? Cute? Rich? Good in bed?'

The corners of Sasori's lips twitched upwards. Konan could never resist a good story; it was her way of dealing with Suna. Being constantly preoccupied with juicy rumours was like medication for her. He answered each of her questions in turn. 'Yes, yes, yes, and…probably.'

His last word sent her into hysterics. She leaned over the tub, her hoop earrings jangling with the motion. 'Probably? What does that mean? He's either good or he isn't… Did you pass out halfway through?'

'Of course not. I mean, we didn't have sex.'

'Ah, I see. …So did he _taste_ good?'

Sasori sat bolt upright, causing a small wave of suds to slosh over the rim of the bath. A rosy tint spread across his cheeks, tingles rushing to his abdomen. In his head he'd elevated Deidara to the status of a seraph; thinking about the blond's privates was more than he could handle. He wasn't worthy. He turned to the maid and hissed, 'We didn't do that either! We talked! That's all!'

Konan pouted. 'Well that's boring…'

Sasori grunted and turned his head away, his wet hair slapping against the bridge of his nose. The water had darkened it to a deep cherry but it failed to mask his flushed face.

Konan covered her mouth with her palm, hiding her cutesy grin. 'Oh my! You're blushing! I never thought I'd see you fall in love; this man must be a wizard!'

'Konan, please… You're acting silly…'

'You're the one being silly! This could be your knight in shining armour, your ticket out of here!'

Sasori hung his head, his heavy-lidded eyes connecting with those of his reflection. The ripples in the water distorted his face, breaking it up into tiny shards, and he couldn't help but feel a tad sorrowful. Konan was spouting girly nonsense; the reality was that he'd probably never see Deidara again. After all, the man could travel as far as he wished; he could easily find a bride elsewhere, a noblewoman or a Princess. The thought was agonising and it caused jealousy to well within Sasori's chest.

'Why would a Lord choose someone like me?' he asked, more to himself than anything.

Konan rested her chin on his shoulder. 'A Lord? You lucky duck. Anyway, you don't give yourself enough credit, sweetheart; you're better-looking than everyone here. Now come on; let's get you dried! You need your beauty sleep, just in case he comes back tomorrow!'

Sasori sighed but made no refusal. He stood up and stepped out of the bath, allowing a towel to be draped over his shoulders; he then sat in a fluffy cocoon, watching as Konan packed away her utensils into a small bag. She then slid open the opposite screen door, the one that led to the back of the building.

It was dark outside, the moon hidden behind wispy clouds of grey, and the buildings were part of a shadowy, blockish skyline, bespeckled with dim lights. For once nothing could be heard; the scene was unspoiled, with no loutish drunkards and no nighttime muggings.

That is, until Konan discarded the water. As she tipped the bathtub upwards, the liquid spilled out onto the cobblestone path below, roaring like a miniature waterfall and dwindling to a steady trickle. This seemed to set off the nightingale and, from somewhere out of the pitch blackness, came a silvery tweeting. It floated through the air, sedating all who heard it, and Konan hummed as she closed the paper screen. She then began changing the sheets of the mattress, the whistles of the bird encouraging her.

When she was finished, Sasori crawled onto the low structure and re-tied his robe, afterwards flopping down like a ragdoll. He exhaled, the violet folds of his clothing sprawled around him like a lustrous puddle. Nothing was better than clean sheets; they were always so crisp and cool, woven with the smell of jasmine, and they relieved his stress. He nuzzled them, not caring how damp his hair was, and he mumbled his thanks as Konan exited the room with her equipment.

He was then left alone with the nightingale, his personal musician, and the singular candle, the flame of which was slowly dying. His thoughts circled back to Deidara for the millionth time and, as sleep began to creep over, he sincerely wished to meet the blond in his dreams; at least then he could satisfy his lust. In real life, he was completely out of the running; Konan was getting caught up in a fairytale fantasy.

Or so he thought.

The next day, that "fantasy" became a lot more possible.

As the evening drew to a close and the moon reared its celestial head, Deidara made his second appearance at exactly the same time. He'd ditched his cloak for a a white shirt, bow tie, and burgundy vest. The cuffs were incredibly long and lacy, shaped like crocheted bells, and his cane continued to tap periodically against the floor. Again, he only seemed to have eyes for Sasori, who in return couldn't be more elated. The blond looked just as dashing as he had during their previous meeting and this time he paid for a full thirty minute session.

Unfortunately, he hadn't lost his manners and he insisted on continuing their heart-to-heart. Now, some would consider this a positive thing, but for Sasori it was supremely disappointing. He actually _wanted _to be seduced, to be pinned down and ravished, to be taken in the lewdest of ways. To put it bluntly, he had no interest in polite chatter.

He tried to make his feelings clear by throwing out hint after hint. These actions ranged from a nudge to the elbow, all the way to a bold touch of the knee, and yet still he received no reaction. Deidara made no move to refuse the contact, nor did he reciprocate; he simply gave one of his signature, closed-mouth smiles.

After twenty minutes of trying in vain, Sasori began to get frustrated. He couldn't understand why his advances were being ignored; did Deidara even understand the concept of a brothel? Was he embarrassed? Did he have a secret plan, or an illness? Regardless of the reason, it was beginning to get annoying. Having no choice, Sasori took it upon himself to step things up a notch. His eyes flicked to the bow around the blond's neck and he lit up when he realised that one of the lower strands was disproportionate.

He spoke, interrupting the man's recount of Kumo city.

'Your tie is askew, my Lord,' he whispered, breathlessly. He raised his hands, fingers poised. 'Would you mind if I…?'

Naturally, Deidara bowed his head in consent. He tilted his chin upwards, presenting Sasori with the offending article of clothing. 'I thank you graciously,' he said, seemingly oblivious to the boy's motives.

Sasori wet his lips and shifted closer along the mattress, his throat tight with anticipation. With shaky hands, he undid the bow and set about tying it correctly, his fingertips occasionally brushing the icy skin of his client's neck. It was enough to make him tremble and, though his eyes were directed downwards, he knew their faces were just centimetres apart.

Two cold hands grasped his wrists, eliciting an airy sigh.

Deidara looked down at him, his lips pursed as though he were desperately trying not to laugh. He dipped his head, invading Sasori's personal space. 'You're very tactile today. Is something the matter?'

Sasori didn't answer. He was too busy struggling to stay upright; he was being held by his guardian angel, and in such a commanding position too. It made his vision blurry and a hot throbbing began in his abdomen, his rapture emerging in a needy gasp. Without thinking, he lunged forward, intending to capture the Lord in a passionate kiss.

His chin was caught between the blond's thumb and index finger, his cheeks smooshed.

Deidara made a tutting sound, as though he were scolding a child. He held a crafty spark in his pupils. 'Ah-ah, my dear. We're talking, remember? I wish for us to get to know each other, hm...'

Sasori's brow furrowed in a weak frown, his face flushed. 'But the money…'

'I told you yesterday; I have plenty of money, hm. There is, however, only one of you, and to sin without knowing your fellow sinner is fruitless, yes?'

Sasori opened his mouth to reply but he was abruptly cut off; Deidara's thumb massaged his jawline, leaving trails of fire in its wake. The blond's next words were enough to arouse him even further.

'Patience, my rose. We will make love when we fall in love, hm.'

This brought Sasori zero solace. After all, he'd already made that decision. He loved Deidara emphatically and without pretence; the man was a living oil painting! He put Dorian Gray to shame! They didn't need to wait; they weren't Romeo and Juliet! They were both single in the hedonistic dump of Suna; they were supposed to be having sex, getting married, and riding away into the sunset!

Nevertheless, Deidara seemed adamant about keeping his promise.

Over the next few weeks, Sasori tried every trick in the book, from cajoling to guilt-tripping, and he took even greater care when applying his makeup. He'd never had a challenge before and, in a way, the thrill made his life more tolerable; no matter how many vulgar ruffians he served, he always looked forward to his last customer. Deidara would appear at the same time every night, when the sky was filled with stars, and sometimes his arrival would overlap with the performance of the nightingale. He'd be immaculate from head to toe, forever boasting a component of his Victoriana wardrobe.

It drove Sasori to the brink of insanity; he'd taken a vow of celibacy specifically for the blond. It was torture, like trapping a toddler in the same room as a chocolate cake and telling him not to eat it. He spent their conversations in la-la land, undressing the Lord with his eyes and imagining all the naughty things they could be doing; on several occasions he'd been forced to hide his erection until the session ended.

The man was just so damn irresistible. Without realising it, Sasori had been to reduced to the male equivalent of a crazed fangirl.

He reached the end of his tether on the eve of the fifth week, when Deidara arrived in a fetching indigo waistcoat. He entered the room as he usually did, closing the screen door and propping his cane against it. He then sat down on the mattress and exchanged pleasantries, before promptly going off on a tangent and discussing the weather, his hands raised and animated as though he were telling a story at a banquet table.

He had to be a little dense. Sasori was sure of it.

The redhead cleared his throat and summoned his courage. 'My Lord, I've had enough of this.'

Deidara stopped dead in his tracks, his eyebrows raised in surprise. 'Enough of what, my dear?' he asked.

Sasori bristled. He fisted his robe in anguish and leaned over, hissing through gritted teeth, 'I've had enough of playing! I need you and I need you now-'

'I know that, hm.'

Silence.

Sasori looked taken aback. He faltered, blinking rapidly and batting his eyelashes, his mouth ajar. He didn't know what was ruder; the fact that Deidara had cut him off mid-sentence, or the idea that the man had been wilfully teasing him for the past month. It was cruel and humiliating.

Deidara shut his eyes, his lips parting just enough to let out a sigh. 'I know your desires have gotten a little out of hand,' he whispered, his voice almost condescending. 'Did you think you could hide it from me, hm? You cover yourself in my presence and touch yourself in my absence; with every man you serve, you imagine me in their place. Isn't that so?'

Sasori gaped in disbelief. It was true; the blond had summed up his behaviour in a few sentences. What hurt was how simplistic and blithe those sentences were, and did he detect a hint of scorn? How outrageous! 'You… I…'

'As I said before; we will make love when we fall in love,' said Deidara, sternly, his eyes flaring. 'No amount of begging or self-pleasuring can compensate for that, hm.'

At this point, Sasori forgot himself. With no regard for the consequences, he blurted, 'But I do love you!'

Then he realised what he'd done and he covered his mouth with his sleeves in the hope of erasing his actions. Babbling thoughtlessly wasn't something he normally did and now he felt a prick of fear. It was an odd sensation, one fuelled by instant regret.

The most disturbing thing was that he'd actually nabbed Deidara's attention for once. The blond crawled across the mattress like a tiger, his fingers curled and his knuckles white, as if he were holding something invisible. He tilted his head, his eyes smouldering. 'You love me?' he asked, seeking reassurance. 'Are you entirely sure about that? Can you pledge yourself to such a thing, hm?'

Sasori stared, captivated by the two blue orbs that bobbed in front of him. They were predatory, hungry and wolfish, the corners crinkled in fiendish glee. All that had been needed was a declaration of true love. Suddenly everything seemed so laughable; all he had to do to was be honest and let the magic happen. He gave a teasing smile and placed a hand on the Lord's firm chest, keeping the blond at a distance. 'I do,' he whispered, with fake shyness.

Deidara grinned manically, his lips pressed tightly together; gone was the chivalrous gentleman and in his place sat a madman. He inhaled sharply and moved into a kneeling position. This revealed a large bulge at the front of his trousers, the material stretching across his asset and outlining the shape of his cock. Clearly he'd been suppressing his needs as well. He rasped, 'Prove it... Prove that you love me, hm...'

Sasori didn't need to be told twice. He lowered himself faster than lightening, his breath bated and his eyes wild. He hastily undid the buttons of his client's clothing, easing the tension of the fabric and pulling down the cotton underneath. His brain nearly stopped functioning. Deidara was already fully hard, his member swollen and blooming, his curls matted with his own essence. The sac was smooth and full, ready to be milked, and Sasori couldn't resist cupping it. He idly massaged it with his thumb and licked his lips, which suddenly felt very dry.

A set of fingers roughly gripped his hair, hauling him forwards, and he gave a muffled gasp as his mouth crashed into the underside of his lover's dick. Getting the message, he took the head into his mouth and began suckling greedily, his cheeks hollowed. It pulsed and droplets of pre-cum settled on his tongue; the taste was exquisite and he sighed through his nose as dizziness began to take over. Despite wearing a thin robe, he suddenly felt hot and sticky.

Deidara stared down at the little display, watching intently. He seemed indifferent to the pleasure he was receiving, giving nothing but a low grunt. He rocked his hips at a leisurely pace, enjoying the way his cock would sink in and out of Sasori's petite mouth. It twitched, glistening with saliva, the tip pinkened.

Disappointed with the lack of feedback, Sasori upped his game. He curled his fingers around the base of the organ, lifting it to reach underneath. By now his face was florid, his crimson fringe sticking to his forehead, and he took great gulps of air, his chest heaving. He became erratic, dragging his tongue along the full length of the blond's member, before dipping to engulf the man's balls. Thirsty noises filled the room and he bobbed his head with great vigour.

'Mmm… Mmmm...'

He'd never gotten this carried away before; usually he hated performing such obscene tricks. This was different though; this was Deidara. A lot was at stake and he needed to show his worth; then the blond would rescue him and they'd spend the rest of their days travelling together, the ideal couple...

He moaned when his hair was tugged.

'You seem to be enjoying yourself,' murmured Deidara, his gaze aloof and pointed. 'Though virgin at heart, you devour my cock like a flithy whore, hm…'

He tightened his grip on his lover's short hair, roughly yanking the boy upwards. Sasori pulled away with a lengthy groan, his mouth hanging open and his lips shining. Strands of saliva and pre-cum broke, landing against his chin, and he lazily opened one eye. Amidst the screaming of his libido, he could hear Deidara's voice, husky and contemplative.

'In a way, I suppose that's true… You're my whore now, for love gives the right to defile and demand… Do you agree, my dear?'

Sasori nodded quickly, his expression one of ecstasy. All he wanted was to skip to the fun part, to go the whole way with his suave hero.

He fell back onto the mattress, splaying his limbs and allowing his robe to fall loose. The cloth slid over his ivory skin, revealing only his torso and thighs. It remained bunched over his manhood, a dainty wet patch forming on the surface of the material, and he spread his legs in the most degrading position, his head lolling back. 'My Lord… Make love to me… Make love to me as you said you would...'

He gave a joyful whimper when he felt a firm hand beneath his left thigh, lifting his leg as high as possible. Looking up, he could see his foot, pale and elegant against the dark, mahogany ceiling, and he curled his toes. His other leg remained on the mattress, causing his package to bob temptingly, his robe finally transcending his waistline.

When he saw Deidara move into position, he could barely contain his excitement. The man had now discarded his waistcoat and trousers, leaving himself in thin, white shirt, and his toned muscles were faintly visible underneath. Sasori's eyes raced downwards and he gave a blissful sigh. The blond's cock seemed even bigger from this angle, reddened and dripping with saliva, the curve subtle; it was a masterpiece.

Sasori found himself pleading. 'Hurry,' he mumbled. His voice escalated. 'Hurry… Take me… Please… Ah…'

Deidara seemed too preoccupied to listen. He had an excellent view of his lover's entrance; the puckered hole flexed wantonly, tight and rosy. With his lips fixed shut, he slowly thrust forward, easing the head of his dick past the barrier and watching as the small ring stretched to accommodate him. It clenched, drawing him in, and he let out a guttural groan, his brow furrowed.

'Uhh…'

Meanwhile, Sasori had been catapulted to cloud nine. He raised his hand to his mouth, biting his thumb and screwing his eyes shut. He could feel himself being separated, pulled apart and violated; it was nothing less than paradise. He muffled his cries of neediness, his back arching when he felt his core being nudged.

'Mmm... Uh... Mmm...'

Deidara shifted closer, holding his lover's left leg out of the way, and he dug his nails into the boy's calf, hooking and squeezing the tender flesh. He then leered over Sasori's body, eyes scorching. 'Tell me, how does this feel?' he growled. 'How does it feel knowing part of me is inside you, hm?'

He bucked his hips once for emphasis, impaling his partner with a slapping sound. Sasori moaned loudly and twisted across the mattress, his slender length jumping with the motion. He slowly opened his eyes, his pupils dilated, and struggled to keep focus. His soul was on fire; all he could offer was a strangled, broken noise of submission.

'Ahmm!'

Deidara sighed though his nose and withdrew partway, his cock slick with liquid. He then thrust back in, earning a cry of ecstasy, and the springs of the mattress creaked as he repeated the motion.

He then finally took advantage of the brothel's purpose. With his self-control slipping away, he pounded into his young lover over and over again, lecherous purrs coming from deep within his throat. It could be said that they were no longer making love, at least, not in the traditional sense. Instead, they were fucking like wild animals; the room reeked of sex and sweat, heavy panting ricocheting off the walls.

By now, Sasori had well and truly lost it. He felt as though he were being branded in a frantic, sinful way, and every thrust pushed him further into the mattress, his sac bouncing. Waves of euphoria ran through his body; what drove him crazy was the fact that Deidara was the one doing him, not some ugly, unshaven slob. He could feel every inch of the blond's cock; it was so thick and hard, ready to burst, ready to release and lather his walls...

The thought pushed him to his limit and he rose up as he reached his climax, his muscles tightening and his seed sluicing over his midsection. His vision temporarily faded, replaced with a vast expanse of white-hot pleasure.

'A-ah! Ah…'

Deidara hissed when he felt his lover clamp down around him, forcing him to arrive. As he did so, cum spurted out past his member, running down Sasori's inner thigh and ruining the robe beneath. He then slumped forward and unceremoniously dropped the boy's leg, his hair falling over his shoulders. He remained in the same position for a while, hunched and winded, before pulling out with a squelch and sluggishly snaking over his prey, his limp penis rubbing the redhead's midriff.

Sasori had collapsed from exhaustion, weak and trembling with happiness. It gave him great satisfaction to hold Deidara's load; it felt so warm and squishy, and he knew from experience that he'd probably lose it if he tried to sit up. The last thing he wanted was for it to trickle out onto the mattress; he needed to keep it, to relish it for as long as possible.

Soon his vision was blocked out by the face of his new lover; the man's long hair was a bedraggled mess, his shirt sticking to his skin, and his eyes were deadly serious, hooded with lust.

Expecting a kiss, Sasori closed his eyes and offered his lips, parting them so that they resembled the petals of a rose. Strangely, no smooches came; Deidara simply hovered at close-quarters.

He splayed his fingers, running them upwards to rest on Sasori's ribs. 'I really do love you,' he murmured. 'So much, hm… Do you love me too?'

Sasori sighed. Again with the same question? He didn't get it; they'd already dealt with that enquiry. Surely it was resolved now? How low was Deidara's self-confidence? That would have to be changed; they'd have sex every night once they were wed. Still, Sasori found the sense of insecurity to be adorable.

He reached up with a feeble hand, combing his fingers through the Lord's hair. Though thick and sticky, it retrained a certain appeal. 'Of course,' he whispered. 'We make love when we fall in love, yes?'

At this, Deidara smiled one of his special, closed-mouth smiles.

Sasori returned it with a happy simper, one that revealed his pearly teeth.

Then everything changed.

For the first time, Deidara allowed his lips to come unstuck. His mouth grew impossibly wide, in a grin that spread from ear to ear, and he unveiled his teeth with a bold flourish.

Sasori's stomach dropped a thousand feet.

The Lord's mouth was decoratively lined with pointed spires, as though he'd swallowed a box of sewing pins. These deadly needles protruded from his gums in a grotesque way, the canines larger than those of any reptile, and the tips were sharper than kitchen knives. They were beastly and ghoulish, the fangs of a monster. They were the kind of teeth you'd expect to see doused in the blood of a hare or a pheasant.

Sasori's demeanour switched instantly. He went from romantic to horrified, colour draining from his face.

Deidara looked hideous! His lips twisted outwards, causing his skin to crease, and his tongue writhed within the confinements of his mouth. His face had been brutally chopped in two, the lower half being hacked to bits and replaced with that of a crocodile. He was far from handsome! He'd gone so far off the scale that he bordered disfigurement! Everything about him was repulsive!

All at once, Sasori felt thoroughly sick. Bile rose to his throat. To think that he'd just had sex with such an unholy creature…

It was enough to make him want to vomit. It made his skin crawl and his nails shrivel, and he turned his head away, refusing to look at the unfortunate deformity in front of him. It was so hideous and ghastly; it looked like something a deranged shaman would carve onto a totem pole.

'Is something the matter?' asked Deidara, cocking his head to one side. His teeth gnashed together as he spoke, unrestricted by the boundaries of his lips.

Sasori grimaced and curled into himself. He wanted the mattress to swallow him whole. He felt contaminated! He actually had this gargoyle's semen inside him! He'd begged for this abomination to take him! The whole scenario was just plain wrong; he'd mooned over this alien for weeks!

Deidara peered down at him with a pair of venomous eyes. 'Could it be that you no longer desire me?' he seethed, wickedly. 'Could it be that you were lying to me? That you never loved me at all, hm?'

Disgust quickly became fear. Sasori opened his mouth to speak but no sound came out; his lower lip teetered uselessly, his facial muscles twitching, and all he could hear was the incessant, pathetic beat of his own heart. Time seemed to slow and the walls of the room seemed to close in, the night air becoming so thick that it was like breathing soup. After an awkward pause, Sasori reclaimed his voice, whist and timid though it was.

'I…still love y-you,' he squeaked, reluctantly, his syllables wobbling everywhere.

Deidara dipped his head, his mouth lingering by boy's ear, his voice mutating into acid.

'Liar.'

In the next second, Sasori felt a searing pain in his neck, the sensation of having a dozen spires forced into his flesh. It wasn't heavenly and it wasn't sexy; it was outright carnivorous, blades puncturing his skin. He gave a high-pitched screech for help but a hand clamped over his mouth. Panic seized his mind. He stared at the ceiling, eyes bulging, and he strained furiously against his captor, his lungs stifled. He tried in vain to sit up, to make a dash for the thin screen door.

Deidara held fast; one hand pinning the redhead's face to the mattress, the other gripping the boy's shoulder. His barbed teeth remained buried in his target, blood flowing from the wounds like liquor from a wine barrel. The potent taste of copper flooded his mouth and drenched his lips, dying them merlot. His eyes rolled back into his head and he drank with great gusto. 'Oh my pretty little slut,' he rasped, between slurps. 'I suppose you really are nothing more than just that… So shallow… So silly… What a waste, hm…'

Sasori made a choked, bleating noise, his hands clawing at his client's back. Even through the pain, he could feel his life being sapped away bit by bit, away into the belly of beast he'd tried to decieve. It wasn't fair. Silent tears leaked from his eyes, spilling over his cheeks, and he cried out when he was attacked again, Deidara's mouth locking onto his chest, the incisors digging as far down as possible.

'My dear, you're divine,' muttered Deidara, his tongue sculpting a path. 'I could have you for eternity… Let me digest you… Let me save you from this Hell as you so dreamed I would… Let me...'

Sasori didn't hear much more than that.

He drifted in and out of consciousness, bites springing up all over his body. Each one stung heavily and, when coupled together, they formed a torturous mass, like a swarm of hornets. The last thing he caught before he slipped away was the shrill cheeping of the nightingale outside, distorted and harrowing for once, as dull as the mist that clouded his eyes.

* * *

Konan hummed merrily to herself as she skipped from room to room, collecting soiled bedsheets and robes alike. She'd opted not to bring the bath this time; it was a simple laundry errand and one day wouldn't make a difference.

Many wondered why she worked in such a hovel; she wasn't uneducated and she wasn't incapable. Why then, did she spend her days cleaning up after prostitutes? The answer was quite simple; she enjoyed it. It gave her the opportunity to form bonds and uncover racy scandals. Not to mention it was the only work she could get in Suna that had decent pay; without it, she'd become an escort herself.

She sighed and brushed away stray piece of lavender hair, before moving along to the last room at the end of the corridor, her shawl billowing. It was larger and more exclusive than the others, home to the brothel's star attraction; Sasori, the little rose. He definitely didn't give himself enough merit; even the blind could see he was beautiful. At least, that's what Konan believed.

She would certainly let him know; in Suna, everyone needed a confidence boost.

She stood outside the paper screen door, trying to discern whether or not the boy was still…occupied. Konan remembered all too well when she had last entered unannounced; the image of Sasori being brutally fucked by a thug was permanently engraved into her memory. After a few minutes of waiting, all she heard was tuneful melody of the nightingale as it sung in the distance.

She tapped the thin screen with her knuckle and pressed her ear to the paper. She called out, 'Sasori? Are you awake, sweetheart?'

No response.

Konan frowned. Perhaps the fabled Lord had visited? Perhaps they'd actually slept together this time? It was a perfectly good reason for the boy to be worn out...

She gently grasped the handle and slid the door open without a sound. She peered around the doorframe, squinting into the murky darkness before her. The room smelled off for some reason; it was filled with the scent of sex and heated bodies, but something else too. Something foreign and stale, something metallic. The stench made her stomach churn and her mind yelled at her, begging her to leave.

Eventually, her eyes adjusted to the dim moonlight that shone through the opposite screen.

Sasori was lying face down on the mattress, his robe carefully draped over his huddled form.

Konan smiled, relieved at this revelation. At least the mystery Lord was a gentleman...

She slipped through the narrow gap and quietly approached the sleeping male on tip-toes. Upon closer inspection, she noticed several strange, dark patches littering the floorboards; she couldn't help but huff aloud - the room was in a dreadful state! How selfish of Sasori to permit such a thing, knowing full well that she'd be lumbered with the task of tidying it up. Then again, maybe it wasn't his fault; maybe his client had gotten a little too frisky and adventurous…

She leaned down and softly called the boy's name.

Sasori didn't reply.

She called him again, this time louder, and again she was greeted with silence.

Annoyed, she took hold of his shoulders and flipped him over, ready to wake him up the old-fashioned way. Her eyes grew wide with terror and she fell backwards onto the floor, dropping her laundry basket with a dull thump. She covered her mouth with her palm, her face crinkling in anguish.

The once beautiful Sasori, with skin as smooth and radiant as a marine pearl, was now a rugged mess of torn flesh and gouge marks. Dried blood coated his chest and shoulders in a crusty paste, his face contorted in pain and fright. His eyes, once warm and chocolatey, now gazed fixedly at her, foggy and lifeless. His fiery hair lay strewn about, tangled and knotted, strands clinging to his face.

Konan gasped weakly, her vocal cords as stiff as boards. She tried to stand up, using her hand to push herself, but her fingers landed in one of the dubious puddles. She brought them to her face, trying to see what exactly it was that she'd coated herself with. It was then that she knew; the pools around the room were nothing to do with love or sex.

It was blood. All of it.

She gave a spine-chilling shriek and the sound echoed through the building, complimented of course, by the soulful nightingale.

* * *

Across the land, on the northern border of Suna, resided another building, wedged between the taverns like an unwanted child. Young men and women paraded around the outside, flirting their bodies and generally making a nuisance of themselves. They pranced through the cobbled streets, licking their lips and pulling customers towards their establishment.

On the steps of the venue sat a quieter, more pure member of the crowd, his head bowed and his fingers entwined. His auburn hair fell over his face, the moon bringing out the different shades of red, and a kanji tattoo could be seen beneath the tresses. His eyes were glued to the street below, his irises a pale turquoise, and he wore a modest mint-coloured gown, one that covered his entire body.

He had no interest in joining his co-workers; it was a little too indecent to frolic about and flash the public. He had other, more pleasant things to do; dreaming about a better life for example.

He blinked when a tall shadow appeared on the cobblestones directly in front of him, blotting out the moon.

Looking up, his jaw instantly fell loose.

The moon hadn't been blocked at all; it stood before him in human form, as a wingless angel. The stranger had skin fairer than the glow of the stars, his hair like honey, and his eyes were a rich cobalt. His waistcoat was the same colour as the night sky, accompanied by a cloak and cane, and strapped to his waist was a sizeable leather purse. He peered down with a disarming smile, his voice husky and arid.

'Who might you be, my dear?' he asked, his lips cemented at the corners.

'…Gaara…'

'I see, hm. You shall be my _favourite._'

* * *

_Guys, it has been way too long! How are you all? XD _

_I feel cruel after writing this but hey, ninjarism3 wanted it; of course it's going to get a little dark. XD Technically a vampire has two fangs but I tweaked the rules a bit. Forgive me, bros; I like my monsters...toothy. This can be a special Dei vampire, maybe? :3_

_For the next chappie, I really like the idea of a ghost or a fairy, and I've written some from both. (Thank you, RavenKun15! *Huggles*) But I'd love to hear what you guys think! :D_

_Have an amazing summer! Snuggles for all! X3_


End file.
